


Entrelazos

by SSMinos



Series: Ducktales [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, The Three Caballeros (1944), Ze carioca (comic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Sucesos extraños han comenzado a ocurrir en Duckburg y Paperinik a comenzado a iniciar su investigación pese a que las cosas  se iran complicando gradualmente y para su pesar lastimara a aquellos que conforman parte de su familia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Son tres historias entrelazadas, es la primera vez que escrito este tipo de narrativa, cambiando un poco la dinámica de mi forma de escribir, estoy feliz de probar algo nuevo.  
> Este escrito es por puro amor a la escritura.
> 
> Este es el resultado de una serie de drabbles que fueron construyendo una trama así que mejor los fui organizando mejor entrelazándolas en una misma, también es de una viaja historia que había hecho en pequeñas viñetas de comic en las historias de PK y Ze Carioca en una especie de crossover, se pueden ver en la página de mi DA, y me gusto la idea de implementarlo más, en ese entonces no esperaba que diera con el resultado de esto, fue interesante.  
> También no me encuentro relacionada con la nueva serie de Ducktales 2017, el cambio que hubo en los personajes aun no los conozco con mayor precisión del reboot. 
> 
> Para evitar confusión, me estoy basando en gran parte de los comics, en parte también de la serie Italiana con PK y brasileña de Ze Carioca y la serie lanzada en televisión QuackPack y Ducktales 90´s

 

CAPITULO 1

Como era siempre, el tío Donald se encontraba ausente ya que era la temporada de trabajo en la torre Ducklair en el que, como los niños sabían, sería raro encontrar a su tío en casa pero ni apenas notaban esa ausencia luego de años con esa rutina, cinco para ser exactos, todas las mañanas Donald preparaba los desayunos y al poco del segundo se iba a la carrera con la guillotina al yugo por temor de las represalias de Mcduck que le exigió la puntualidad y al cabo de las Diez de la noche era el regreso del desgraciado pato que lo único que hacia al llegar era ir directo a su recamara y tirarse contra la cama y dormir.

Los niños se habían acostumbrados por lo que era muy rutinario para ellos ver a su tío caminar como zombie balbuceando cosas sin sentidos subiendo tras las escaleras, retornando su atención de vuelta al televisor.

En un principio, los niños le preparaban la cena a Donald para antes de su regreso pero siempre recibían la misma respuesta de que había comido antes de tomar el rumbo de regreso a casa, por lo que paulatinamente había dejado de preparan la comida a partir de las ocho de la tarde, ya no molestándose mucho en preparar algo parra Donald, aunque claro, Louis era una excepción a esa regla, dejándole un vaso de leche tibia y galletas en la mesita de noche, lo que sacaba una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Donald antes de caer rendido en el colchón poco cómodo.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la mañana, Donald se alisto, se puso su planchado uniforme gris y se acomodo la gorra de oficial, preparo los desayunos y los lonches de los tres y puntual tomo sus cosas y salió con su termo de café y partió rumbo a su trabajo en la torre, al cabo quince minutos para las siete, los niños bajaron adormilados, perezosos y bostezando, abriéndose camino a la mesa de la cocina ante el delicioso aroma de las tartalizas untadas de mermelada y mantequilla con un batido de jugo verde.

Era un día martes, tenían examen según palabras de Dewey, con pesar se levantaron y Louis como el descuidado que era tropezó cayéndose de la cama, los tres adolecentes bajaron y se sentaron en las mesas como sonámbulos aun lucidos y al poco segundo Donald había dejados sus desayunos frente a ellos y empezaron a comerlo con pereza, Hugo miro de reojos a un sonriente Donald preparando su propio desayuna, diferente de ellos, que consistía en una horrible masa blanca de avena, ante el pensamiento Hugo gesto una mueca de asco y regreso a su desayuno, pasaron unos minutos para que su cerebro procesaron lo que acababa de ocurrir y despabilado volvió a ver a su tío.

-¿estás aquí?-

Ante la extraña pregunta Donald frunció el ceño, meditando hasta que lo entendió.

-oh sí, tengo un pase libre, un amigo del trabajo tomo mi hora-

-es… es extraño-

Donald observo el gesto de extrañeza de sus sobrinos, casi tomándolo con cierto sobresalto por aquello.

-¿Qué sucede?-hablo con cierto cuidado y bajo voz-¿no les gusta que este aquí con ustedes en la mañana?-

-no, no, no es eso-excuso rápido Louis luego haciendo un trabalenguas sin saber que decir, Dewey  le tomo la palabra.

-es agradable-

-sí, no nos recuerda tu ausencia como en la marina-

El comentario de Hugo fue más mordaz, claramente apropósito y eso fue como una apuñalada para Donald, pero no dijo nada, no lo reprendió, meditando en silencio.

-¿qué tal tu día de ayer tío?-Dewey cambio el tema con rapidez sonriendo un poco mientras por debajo de la mesa pateaba a Hugo en represalia.

-bien, lo de siempre, unos tipos haciendo relajos en las tiendas, oh y Gladstone me había mencionado que había pasado aquí a dejar unos paquetes que le habían llegado de parte de la abuela…-su tono fue un poco más melancólico pero sonrió-eran unos álbumes viejos, de la herencia-rio por los vagos recuerdos fugases-estuve viéndolos anoche y vi viejas fotos de Della-

Las tres miradas de los adolescentes recayeron en su tío con total atención y en silencio, Donald se masajeo el cuello antes de continuar.

-si quieren más tarde en la noche nos la pasamos viéndolo todos juntos-

-¿fotos de mamá?-la curiosidad entremezclada de asombro de Louis lo delataban, Donald sonrió.

-la abuela tenía un gran arsenal de fotos de aquellos tiempos, incluso hay uno de cuando Gladstone lo habían vestido con una falda escocesa con la cara llena de tarta, es graciosa-

-¿lo veremos hoy en la noche?-las caras de los niños se iluminaron.

-por supuesto, además tengo tiempo suficiente para poder llevarlos a la escuela en vez del autobús, así que terminen su desayuno-


	2. Chapter 2

 

CAPITULO 2

-no vendrá-

-cállate Hugo-

-no vendrá, lo sé-

Hugo cambiaba con gesto aburrido los canales del televisor mientras que Louis miraba el reloj de la pared mordiéndose nervioso el pico inferior.

-son las doce de la noche, no vendrá-

-que te calles Hugo-

El joven de la chaqueta roja se irguió a frente pasándose las manos a la cara y luego a las plumas de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-me voy arriba-

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada, Dewey tumbado en el sofá mirando el techo sin interés y Louis mirando el reloj de la pared.

Ya era la una de la noche.

Ni siquiera Louis noto que Dewey ya se había ido a su recamara.

Eran las dos de la noche y Louis se entretuvo viendo una película de horror de bajo presupuesto, comiendo palomitas con un refresco de fresa, la película era tan mala que rio de unas cuantas escenas con total humor y diversión.

Eran las tres cuando una figura silenciosa entro por la casa, la mirada de Donald recayó en el resplandor del televisor para luego notar al joven durmiente con el tozón de palomitas vacio aun lado de sus piernas, recargado en el soporto y babeando en su brazo, un largo silencio salvo los ruidos del televisor acompañaban a un inexpresivo Donald antes de dar un paso al interior de la sala apagando el televisor y tomo al joven patito blanco entre sus brazos con cuidado y subir a la segunda planta, dejando la niño acobijado en la cama, una débil sonrisa cruzo por el semblante de Donald y paso su mano por el flequillo de plumas del menor apartándola de la frente y miro a las otras camas para luego despedirse en silencio hacia su propia habitación.

Ahí, en la privacidad de su recamara a oscuras entro al baño y prendió la luz, reparando en el espejo y con cierta dificultad se retiro la ropa de guardia revelando su torso vendado manchado de sangre, apretó los puños reprimiendo un quejido al retirarlo y se metió a la regadera girando la llave a lo máximo de la calientes, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que el dolor de sus músculos se tranquilizaban bajo el efecto calmante del agua.

Se seco, se tomo el tiempo de un vendaje limpio y pastillas para el relajante muscular, en vez de dormir en la cama si tendió en el suelo mirando el techo, demasiado adolorido como para recostarse en el incomodo colchón, prefiriendo algo resto para su espalda y cerró los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

 

Violentamente su cuerpo golpeo la dura superficie de cristal haciéndola añicos, rodando un par de metros por el suelo envuelto en su capa.

Un leve gemido salió de él, apretando los ojos y reprimiendo el agudo olor que sufría su hombro, trato de recobrar las fuerzas mientras hacia un intento de apartar la aturdidez de su visión al ponerse de pie, otro repentino dolor salto de su cortilla, doblándose por inercia al frente.

_“PAPERIN”_

La voz de Uno soltó de su comunicador, preocupado y nervioso al verlo por las cámaras de seguridad siendo testigo.

Donald lanzo un escupitajo, con sangre, al suelo y arrojo un leve gruñido disfrazando así su dolor.

-estoy bien Uno, nada que no pueda hacerle frente-

La civil huía aterrorizada corriendo sin importar entrar a las calles concurrida del tránsito sin temer de ser arrollados por los conductores, alejándose lo más que podían de la lagartija con ropas desaliñadas y pordioseras, había trastos de sangre en las mangas de la gabardina plenamente visibles y la mirada perdida a un punto indefinido del suelo, tambaleándose al caminar con un continuo balbuceo.

Cuando Paperinik salió por el portal de la cafetería la zona se encontraba ya mas despejada que minutos atrás y divisó a un par de metros al vagabundo trastabillando, desorientado de todo lo que yaciera a su alrededor.

_“¡Parerin! Ten cuidado, las graficas muestran un patrón de ondas de procedencia desconocida que irradia su cuerpo”_

-ya me di cuenta-

La lagartija se restregó el rostro con las manos lanzando laridos lastimeros para después rugir enseñando los dientes, dio una media vuelta en una posición de cuatro con la cola latigueando en el aire estampándola contra una gran bocina partiéndola a la mitad terminando de arrojar un rugido.

Paperinik frunció el ceño, caminando con sigilo alrededor del sujeto, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el hilo de sangre de su boca.

-genial… esta descontrolado y atacando todo lo que esté en frente-

Las garras del vagabundo rasgaron el suelo dejando marcas como si el duro pavimento fuera mantequilla y sin previo aviso su atención recayó en el vigilante a un par de metros de él y le comenzó a gritar en ruso.

_“traducción del individuo, agobia, todos caerán en la plena oscuridad de la agonía por un reino profundo”_

-no me interesan lo que tenga que decir, lo quiero detener pero no me le puedo acercar-mirando la cola serpenteante en medio del aire, el reptil se movía como un felino acechando una presa gruñendo, la saliva escurriendo de sus fauces con esos ojos enloquecedores-mientras más pronto mejor-

El vagabundo volvió a gritar mientras un tic nervioso se presento en su ojo izquierdo y ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos volviéndose más salvajes hasta que por una extraña razón se restregó el rostro por el suelo.

_“traducción, no soy yo, este no soy yo, no quiero hacerlo”_

A pesar de que Paperinik yacía concentrado en el reptil alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de UNO y frunció el ceño con extrañeza entrecerrando los ojos, siguiendo escuchando los gritos en la lengua extranjera y la voz de UNO.

_“no puedo, no puedo, no me obligues, no soy yo…. Paperin, creo que el sujeto no está en control de sí mismo, las ondas que emite se están haciendo cada vez más fuertes a cada segundo”_

Paperinik asintió y camino hacia adelante, lento, apartando el escudo al segundo la atención de salvaje reptil se detuvo en el vigilante como si fuera una estatua, los ojos amarillos con las rendillas en vertical causaron un escalofrió en Paperinik, en una respuesta tranquila levanto su mano en señal de alto susurrando hacia UNO.

-UNO, ponte en altavoz y traduce todo lo que dijo-trago con dificultad, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el enorme reptil saltaría hacia él-tranquilo, quiero ayudarte-

El reptil ladeo la cabeza y dio un paso hacia adelante como depredador, Paperinik con toda la fuerza de su voluntad no retrocedió con el corazón palpitando con frenesí.

 -puedo ayudarte, dime que es lo que tienes, puedo hacerlo-

El sujeto se detuvo al tercer paso quedándose estático.

-se que no quieres dañar a nadie…-con lentitud bajo el escucho para horror de UNO mientras que la mirada amarillenta seguía en movimiento, al poco segundo un espasmo cruzo su cuerpo y gruño apartando la mirada del vigilante-necesitas ayuda, déjame ayudarte, dime que es lo que está pasando…-

Más palabras en ruso aunque entre cortadas.

_“mi cabeza, está en mi cabeza”_

-¿Quién te obliga hacer eso?-

_“no se… duele… quiere que te mate, me… sangre-_

-… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Un largo minuto de silencio.

_“Yerik”_

-bien, Yerik… todo estará bien, trata de concentrarse en mí, en mi voz-

Yerik volvió con algo de dificultad, con los ojos dilatados, fijos en el vigilante y la respiración dificultada.

_“quiere matarte, me lo está pidiendo”_

-no tienes porque obedecer a eso, puedes con eso-

_“duele, mi cabeza… ya no quiero más dolor”_

-Yerik trata de concentrarse en mí-

Aquel efecto daba resultados cuando una mirada de remordimiento se presentaba en el reptil, atormentado, asustado, la desesperación en sus ojos que comenzaban a derramar lagrimas.

_“tengo miedo”_

-vas a estar bien… te lo prometo-

Yerik negó con la cabeza.

“Paperin, no puedo rastrear o bloquear la señal, no puedo deducir su origen”

Paperinik agrando los ojos cuando hilos de sangre empezó a brotar de los orificios nasales y oídos del reptil mientras se retorcía, liberando un atronador rugido que estremeció cada rincón de los locales, Yerik se puso de pie en una posición erguida con la cabeza baja y los hombros en alto aun más intimidante con las fauces filosas en su esplendor y las zarpas extendidas con los rastros de sangre de aquel que había herido.

-¡Я не убийца!-

-¡no!-

Con una velocidad estremecedora como la de un tigre se echo a la fuga, invadiendo el carril de los conductores que se encontraba al otro extremo parándose justo en un camión y para el horror de todos los presentes el cuerpo del reptil se estrello con el del camión de carga bañando el cofre como si hubiera sido un globo de agua y el resto del cuerpo siendo pasado por las enormes llantas dejando los restos de carne y sangre por todo el suelo, los gritos de horror se alzaron y una que otra cámara de un civil grabando la escena, el rechinidos de las llantas por el freno no tardo en escucharse y un atónico conductor mirando con horror el volante entre sus manos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Paperinik yacía sin aliento, paralizado, no pudiendo apartar la imagen del camión golpear de lleno el cuerpo de Yerik triturándolo con el peso de la llantas.

“… él dijo… no soy un asesino”

Por un momento creyó que Yerik se abalanzaría encima de él, por un momento creyó que lo haría, nunca se le ocurrió por la cabeza que Yerik contemplaría el suicidio, prefiriendo elegir ese camino que seguir la voz metido en su cabeza obligándolo hacer cosas contra su voluntad.

Un sinfín de emociones inundó a Paperinik, lo hicieron estremecer, la furia, la impotencia, el horror… su respiración se volvió agitada apretando los puños, ni siquiera escucho a UNO.

Buscaría a los canallas que habían hecho eso, pagarían por ello.


	4. Chapter 4

 

CAPITULO 4

No se sorprendieron cuando el mensaje de la contestadora de la casa les había dado la noticia de que su tío Donald iba a permanecer ausente unos cuantos días debido a su jornada en la torre Ducklair, alegando algo sobre un cambio de turno, Hugo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a dejar caer la mochila mientras se tiraba al sofá viendo la televisión con pereza, Louis lo miro de reojos antes de meterse en la cocina y sacar una bandeja y preparar la pasta, tal vez pudiera no ser igual de bueno en la cocina como su hermano Dewey quien si tenía un gran don para ello más aparte de las pesadas bromas que hacía a todo mundo, pero Louis había aprendido por sí mismo por lo menos a no quemar la pasta y licuar la salsa, era sencillo y rápido, siguió lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina pese al molesto ruido de la televisión a todo volumen y Louis sabía que si se atrevía a sugerir a su hermano de que bajara el volumen este el subiría aun más llevándole la contraria.

A los pocos minutos Dewey no tardo en unírseles brincando los dos últimos peldaños de las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa y celular en mano, giro su atención en un muy aburrido hermano trillizo mayor mirando un reportaje sobre un atropello relacionado con el italiano vigilante nocturno y sin pudor le cambio.

-policias bla bla bla-murmurro Hugo cambiando de canal.

-¿Por qué la cara tan larga? Vamos muchachos, tenemos el resto de la casa para nosotros, el tío D no estará en dos semanas aquí-

-las fiestas masivas y borrachera aburren-soltó con un tono vago Hugo recordando la fiesta de la casa en la playa y el puñetazo que había recibido en la cara de parte de George con disgusto. Dewey le miro feo pero se sentó a su lado de un salto en el amplio sofá, tecleando en el celular antes de pasárselo a su hermano de rojo.

-apuesto tres dólares que esto te pondrá feliz-

-¿qué es?-no miro el celular, centrado en el televisor.

-solo ve lo-

Louis se asomo con curiosidad de la cocina, solo un poco, por temor de quemar la pasta si se alejaba mucho.

-¿Skatebording y roller skating de estilo libre?-

-¡será aquí! ¡Aproximadamente la otra semana!-dijo con emoción Dewey lo que contrajo una sonrisa de ansias a Louis.

-mmm… aquí dice que el evento es para el sábado-

-¿y eso qué?-

-¿y eso qué? Dewey, cenaremos con el tío D en celebración del aniversario del señor Mouse y Minnie ¿recuerdas? Los años de casados y demás bla bla-

Una expresión de desilusión se dibujo en el semblante de Louis a lo que Dewey solo siguió insistiendo.

-era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-murmuró el menor de la gorra verde.

-tal vez si le explicamos esto al tío…-

-Olvídalo Paco-Dewey función el ceño ante el sobrenombre que el tío adoptivo Panchito le había bautizado, por no saber cómo pronunciar su nombre-el tío Donald no nos daría el permiso, quiere quedar de buenas con el señor Mouse, ya sabes-

-¿y perder la oportunidad de conocer a Christian Shiny?-

-¿Christian Shiny de Detroit?-

La voz de Louis casi grito con escuchar el nombre de su ídolo.

-¡sí! ¡Hay que ir! ¡Hay que entrar! ¿Para cuándo dijiste que era?-

-el sábado de la próxima semana-sonrió Dewey con triunfo ante un Hugo de mal humor.

-aniversario… ¿hola? Tío D no nos dejara-

-el tío D nunca está en casa, Hugo-

-Christian Shiny vendrá a Duckburg-dicho patito en la cocina andaba en la nubes-un sueño hecho realidad, hay que contárselo a los chicos, Weddy tiene un poster de él, ella quedara encantada-

Hugo alterna la mirada entre ambos, sabiendo lo que tenían en mente.

-¿quieren mi aprobación?-

-pues tu eres el auto proclamado hermano mayor ¿no?-sonrió con ciertos aires de burla Dewey.

 

El día anterior en la hora del receso de clases, el trió se había reunido con Webby y Dufus para  contarles el evento venidero.

Webby grito como la adolecente colegiala enamorada que era en los brazos de Louis.

-¡si, si si! No se preocupen chicos yo puedo conseguir los boletos-

-¿segura?-

-¡por supuesto! Déjenme a mí eso-sonrió la chica.

El tartamudeo familiar de Dufus, el ganso chaparrito con sus anteojos de botella, agradeció la invitación que el trió les habían hecho y con una amena platica entre ellos se dispusieron en comer fuera del área de la cafetería en el campus al aire abierto en una de las mesas libres que habían encontraba desocupada.

-¿ya se postularon al evento?-Dufus tartamudeo.

-subimos las inscripciones anoche además Pitt me había enviado la solicitud por si queríamos participar-

-que considerado de su parte-

-¿estás de broma? Seguramente lo hiso porque quería una chance de tener una cita contigo Webby-

La patita puso una expresión que de no ser por el plumaje de su rostro se hiciera visto su sonrojo lo que causo un poco de celos en Dufus, Hugo rio ya que sabía de los sentimientos que tenía el ganso por la chica.

-así que ¿quieres que le pase tu teléfono?-

-no-soltó rápido, apenada por las palabras de Dewey.

-había contactado con Lucy del evento, pero no me lo confirmo bien, comento algo sobre que no estaba segura-

-sí pero aun así le dejamos con la oferta abierta por si se presentaba-

-¿así que cuantos boletos son los que necesito comprar?-pregunto Webby.

-creo que nada más la de ustedes, un tercero extra para Lucy en caso de que ella vaya, nosotros obtendremos nuestros pasajes de la staff más adelante, como participantes nos dan unas fichas-Dewey mantuvo su atención en el teléfono haciendo un sonido de musito bajo-este chicos, Pitt me está diciendo que recibirá los suyos tres días antes del día del evento… oh esperen-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Dewey siguió tecleando y levanto la mirada hacia ellos.

-Pitt está diciendo que está teniendo en oferta los boletos de un amigo suyo en la staff, que nos las puede conseguir-

Hugo lo miro con ciertos aires petulantes.

-¿a qué costo? Me huele a que quiere algo, el numero de Webby tal vez-sonrió al ver el efecto que había causado en la chica y dijo en tono de broma-dile que su mano no se juega-

-¡Huey!-chillo apenada, avergonzada de cómo la veían.

Dewey titubeo mirando su teléfono y al resto de los chicos.

-es… es eso mismo lo que está pidiendo-

Hugo soltó la carcajada señalando a su hermano.

-lo sabia-

-¿Qué le digo?-

Hugo fingió meditar masajeándose las barbilla y con poca discreción su miraba viajo en Webby, la pobre chica negó con la cabeza nuda con las piernas temblorosas.

No es que ella se sintiera intimidara, era tímida, siempre había sido así desde que eran más jóvenes cuanto vivían en la gran mansión de su tío abuelo McDuck.

-no se… ¿Qué opinas tu?-

Webby dudo, jugando con sus nerviosos dedos, ni que hablar del pobre Dufus.

-no se…-

-dile que haremos un picnic pero-Hugo hiso énfasis en el pero-después del evento-

Louis frunció el ceño.

-estas… ¿negociando con Pitt usando a Webby?-mira a sus hermanos con un ligero enojo-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-

-a ella no le molesta, no dice nada-

-que ella no diga nada no quiera decir que quiera-

-va a estar en compañía de nosotros cuatro, no es como si le fuéramos a tirarla como un saco de papas a Pitt-Dewey tecleo esperando el mensaje escrito en puntos suspensivos-okey, dice que no-

-entonces no es un trato-

-quiere una cita y con un mensaje de tu voz… por alguna razón intuyo que eras tú quien está negociando-

-que rata tan intuitiva-sonrió, Dewey le extendió el celular y Hugo presiono el botan grabando el mensaje-oye, este trato no es barato, estas pidiendo un cita con mi hermana postiza-a los pocos segundo un segundo correo de voz subo en sus manos.

“¿quieres esos boletos? Quiero una cita con Vanderquack, es un trato justo”

Webby chillo, Dufus sintió nauseas, Louis agrando los ojos mirando a sus hermanos quienes parecían lo más divertido.

-oye… te estamos escuchando todos y cuando digo todos es todos-rio al último enviando el mensaje grabado y todos quedaron en silencio.

Dewey y Hugo miraron la pantalla silenciosa del celular hasta que una palabra apareció del chat.

“idiota!”

Los dos rieron a carcajada suelta.

Pero luego los dos callaron mirando sorprendidas la mano entendía hacia ellos.

-dame el celular-

Webby, la mismísima Webbigail Vanderquack, la tímida y dulce chica que le daba ataques de hipo cada vez que se sentía histeria, les miraba con cierta vergüenza pero con decisión a ambos, ninguno de los cuatro lo había esperado y sin más Hugo sin comentario alguno le entrego el celular, comenzando la grabación de voz.

-¿qué tal si nos vemos mañana al final de clases al puesto de Gwumpki? Así podrimos pasar el tiempo y podamos llegar a un acurdo con los boletos-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, asombrados de que la chica no hubiera titubeado en lo mínimo y fueron en esos momentos que Dufus deseo que la tierra se lo tragara vivo.

“¡Por supuesto Webby!” otro mensaje seguido “Al final de clase me parece muy bien”

La emoción en la voz de Pitt no tenia precio y la chica genuinamente sonrió aunque tímida.

-wow… ¡wow!-corearon Dewey y Hugo como locos-¡¡wow!!-los estudiantes que estaban pasando por ahí en el campus les miraron con extrañeza-¡Webby, que genial estuviste! ¿Oyeron como sonó Pitt? OOHhhh-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el 5to esta aun en proceso


	5. Chapter 5

 

CAPITULO 5

Todo aquello era nuevo para ellos, aunque no era la primera vez viajando fuera de su propio país por cuestiones de familia en Argentina y Perú, se sentían un poco intimidados por el cambio de ambientes en ese país de América del Norte, Zico no tuvo dificultad en el idioma a diferencia de su gemelo que no se atrevía apartarse ni un solo centímetro de él, su tío José ni sufría ni la pena ni la gloria al estar totalmente familiarizado con el lugar, en especial en aquella cuidad de nombre Duckburg, lo único que fue tomado de poco humor aunque muy bien disimulado con una coqueta sonrisa y aires de despreocupación y gran confianza José se vio obligado a tomar un taxi para llegar a su destino y hablo con su natal lengua materna a los niños.

-¿no les parece hermosa la ciudad, mis niños? De solo verla que traen a la memoria muy buenos recuerdos-con esa añorancita en su voz, en sentimiento de alegría y melancolía en su pecho.

-viviste aquí… ¿no?-

-si-

-¿Por qué te fuiste de aquí regresando a Brasil?-

-porque no todo tiene que ser dulce en la vida, mi niño-sonriente aparta la mirada de la ventana poniendo su atención en sus sobrinos-me iba a morir de la tristeza extrañando Rio, la nostalgia es lo que casi podía conmigo aunque también por lo que puedo ver la cuidad a tenido sus cambios-

Con el brazo apoyado a la ventaba Zico miraba los enormes rascacielos y locales iluminados, en su mayoría los civiles eran patos de plumas blancas o caninos y de vez en cuando un par de roedores caminando entre las calles, la imagen era abismal para él y soltó un bajo susurro.

-que poco color…-

Y como había sospechado Zico, fueron el centro de ciertas miradas por la peculiaridad de sus plumas que evidenciaban a lenguas que eran extranjeros, aquello no le gusto y bajo el ala de su gorra al ras de los ojos y metía las manos a los bolcillos de su chaqueta evitando ver a la multitud, siguiendo de cerca detrás de su hermano y tío, quien a este último no le importaban las miradas.

-no se preocupen mis niños, se que ha sido un agotador viaje pero les aseguro que mi amiga es una mujer encantadora-cargando el poco equipaje que tenían navegando entre las calles llenas de peatones.

-¿tío estas seguro de donde es el camino?-

-por supuesto, pueda que todo allá cambiado pero en definitiva reconozco estas calles de este bulevar-

-¿estás usando el gps?-

Zico entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de su gemelo, mirando a José quien solo fingió indiferencia.

-solo por si las dudas-

-eres irremediable-

-¡bingo! ¿Qué les dije? Llegamos-

Se detuvieron frente a un local con luces de neón que daba las caras pintas de que era un club nocturno.

-¿aquí?-respondieron al unisonó sin esperar alguna respuesta de su tío ingresando al interior del club, era elegante y el ambiente era relajado, similar a esos lugares en donde se reunían los amantes de jazz y centros de comedia, oscuro con una tenue iluminación con un gran puesto de barra de licor, se encontraba recurrente de clientela que reían a carcajadas sueltas con cada ocurrencia que digiera el comediante. Zico casi se perdía debido a su distracción de no ser por su gemelo tirando de su brazo y señalándole el camino hacia el fondo de la plaza, no tardaron mucho en atravesar el lugar.

Minnie Mouse, ataviada de un sencillo pero elegante traje abrazaba con gran entusiasmo al José y luego paso a darle un beso a la mejilla a los dos más jóvenes, Zeca termino sonrojándose por la muestra de cariño de la femina mientras Zico sonreía en complicidad a su hermano.

-oh son tan lindos tus sobrinos, José-

Con cariño Minnie apretó la mejilla de Zeca volviéndola más penoso al pobre, sabiendo que Zico se reía de él a sus espaldas.

-su querido tío me ha hablado mucho de ustedes dos, es un gusto el poder conocerles-

Zeca apenas podía con el ritmo, limitándose en asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que le decían, con Zico a su lado susurrando cada traducción de las palabras.

-debería de darte vergüenza ajena-rio Zico.

-cállate-

-¿Qué harías tu sin mi? ¿Solito en la ciudad y perdido?-

Los jóvenes se entretuvieron mientras los adultos platicaban amenamente, todavía haciéndose con la idea de que su tío había aceptado la propuesta de trabajo de la señora Mouse en asociarse con ella en el club, lo que significaba vivir lejos de su tierra natal, al principio se opusieron pero sabían que su tío no sería capaz de dejarlos en Rio de Janeiro, por lo que de una manera u otra fueron convencidos de ir a Estados Unidos, pese que lo ocultaban estaban nerviosos y de vez en cuando miraban a su tío y a la ratona reír como viejas comadres conocidos de toda la vida.

José Carioca y Minnie Mouse desde que se conocieron entablaron rápido una amistad estrecha que la distancia entre países no pudo romper, de hecho la idea del club había sido de ellos, siendo Minnie logrando converse a su marido de que la dejara abrir un establecimiento en Duckburg.

Y finalmente ahí, el sueño de ambos frente a ellos, recordando los viejos tiempo cuando eran jóvenes arriba en el escenario.

-¿seguro de que tienen un establecimiento? Podrían ir a mi casa-

-oh cariño, no te preocupes, ya me he encargado de eso antes de venir-sostuvo su mano con la suya-ha sido un viaje agotador y los niños se me están cayendo dormidos-ambos miraron a los menores tratando de mantener los ojos abierto, Zeca ya había sucumbido al regazo de su gemelo-mmm al parecer uno ya se me rindió-

 

 

Zico y Zeca se removieron cómodos en la cama tan suave y cálida que restregaron la cara a las cálidas mantas con un distinguible aroma a lavanda.

Hasta que algo cayó en la cara de Zeca.

El joven murmullo apartando al gato y mirándolo por unos momentos casi eternos entre sus manos.

Al animal aulló, estirando sus patitas en la cara del adormilado papagayo quien abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-tú no eres el gato del vecino…-miro a su alrededor, una habitación muy pero muy femenino-este no es mi habitación tampoco… ¡ZICO!-

El otro hermano grito sobresaltado, rodando por el borde de la cama y cayendo de bruces arrastrando las sabanas consigo, Zeca con el gato en brazos se sentó sobre sus rodillas asomándose para ver a su hermano arrojando maldiciones al aire.

-¿Por qué me gritas?-fulmino a Zeca tardando en procesar el entorno en el que se encontraba, un rosa demasiado para su gusto-… ¿Qué paso?-

-no sé, me desperté con esta amiga de aquí-el gato blanco maulló-no recuerdo nada… no espera-

-estábamos en el club con el tío-

-y la señora Minnie-

Miraron a su alrededor, repasando las muñecas y los peluches.

-¿estaremos en la casa de la señorita Minnie?-

-si no es, entonces el tío Zé tiene un enfermo sentido del humor-

Se aventuraron saliendo de la habitación quedando contrariados por la elegancia y los aires de “gente rica vive aquí”, una casa con más lujos más que la mansión de Rocha Vaz, todo pulcramente limpio y en orden, siguieron avanzando hasta que una enorme pecera que abarcaba gran parte de la pared atrajo la atención de ambos, mirando anonados los peces de colores de pequeño tamaño, eran minúsculos y bonitos, nadando entre las algas y casas de coral, Zico jalo de la manga de su hermano para que volteara a ver la estancia de la sala.

-¿eso es una chimenea?-

-¿les puedo servir de algo, jovencitos?-

Ambos gritaron y Zeca solo al gato quien corrió asustada del grito.

El mayordomo, un sabueso de mayor edad, alto y de apariencia estilizada ataviado de negro, era el doble de alto que ellos que tragaron con dificultad.

Zico tartamudeo, tratando de encontrar sus palabras y centrándose en lo que había dicho el sabueso.

-sí, buscábamos a nuestro tío-

-el señor Carioca está en la cocina con la madame, acompáñenme-

Zeca susurro a su hermano.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-tú solo camina-

 Conforme avanzaban se dieron cuenta que el lugar era más grande de lo que no aparentaban, notando que se encontraba en la segunda planta ¿o la tercera? Bajando por las escaleras entrando a otra sección de la gran mansión, todo brillaba, el suelo, las paredes hasta los muebles, podrían ver el reflejo en cada lado que mirasen hasta que entraron al área de la cocina, donde estaba comando un té su tío y Minnie.

-mis niños, ya despertaron, cayeron rendidos anoche como un par de perezosos-

-bom dia-dijeron en automático los gemelos en portugués y con timidez, aun tratando de digerir todo a su alrededor, teniendo la extraña sensación de entrar en la dimensión desconocida y sintiendo por una vez en la vida, de su procedencia tan humilde de ser de una favela, ni siquiera con los Vaz se había sentido tan pequeños.

¿su tío Zé se encontraba asociado con gente así? Fue el pensamiento que cruzo en ellos.

-adelante coman lo que quieran-alentó Minnie con una gran sonrisa-mi sobrina y los de mi marido estuvieron aquí hace un par de días y dejaron muchos pastelillos en el refrigerador, tomen lo que guste, me imagino que deben de estar hambrientos desde anoche-

-muito obrigado-se inclino Zico hacia adelante siendo imitado por Zeca y vieron los suculentos pastelillos de muerte de todos los sabores y tamaños, salivando por todo lo que veían fueron muy selectivos de elegir con caudado lo que querían, siendo Zico un fanático de las fresas y Zeca por algo más empalagoso como las donas azucaradas, eran un lujo para ellos que apreciaron con el debido respeto y agradecieron otra vez a Minnie, la ratona con gesto maternal les preparo un batido de frutas y partió mangos y sandía en rebanadas siendo el desayuno para todos en la mesa.

-adelante no sean tímidos, siéntanse como su casa además mi marido no se encontrara hasta más tarde en la noche-

Zico asintió antes de preguntar.

-¿tiene una hija, señora Minnie?-

Minnie lo miro parpadeando y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

-no, Mickey y yo no nos dimos tiempo debido a nuestro trabajo-

Zico la miro con confusión.

-¿y la habitación de rosa?-

-es de mi sobrina-pasando los batidos a cada uno-muchas de las veces se queda a vivir con nosotros por una temporada pero hace poco se fue a Francia con mi hermana-

-pero los sobrinos de Mickey están aquí pero viven con sus padres a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, son de la misma edad de ustedes-

-bueno…-Minnie titubeo tomando su te, José arqueo una ceja por la actitud cautelosa de la ratona-de hecho, van a venir aquí a vivir por un tiempo… están pasando por un momento difícil-

-¿ocurrió algo?-

-oh no, no me refiero a esa gravedad-dijo al ver la expresión afligida de José-van a pasar a un divorcio y los chicos no se lo han tomado muy bien-

-ooh, eso-dio un sorbo al te-bueno, no es tan mala la noticia-

-Zé ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-entrecerró los ojos la ratona a lo que José se encogió de hombros.

-un divorcio es más fácil de superar que la perdida de alguien, es más sano si lo piensas-contemplo la tasa ahora vacía con gesto pensante-es más dañino un matrimonio que usa de escusa a los hijos para mantenerse juntos, tu y yo Minnie conocemos lo que es la perdida desde muy pero muy temprana edad-

Un semblante de tristeza cruzo por el rostro de la fémina.

-si… supongo que tienes algo de razón-

-mientras más temprano esos niños aprendan lo difícil y cruel que es el mundo ahí afuera, más serán capaces de sobrevivir a el-

-Zé-ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño-tu y yo vivimos otro mundo diferente, no es lo mismo-

-¿y eso acaso nos detuvo?-

Ella aparto la mirada centrado en sus pensamientos, con ambas manos alrededor de la tasa y cerró los ojos negando suave con la cabeza.

-no, fue una época diferente, conocemos lo que es no tener nada en la mesa, es traumático-

 -disculpe señora Minnie…-Zico pensó sus palabras-¿a qué se refiere con que no tener nada en la mesa? ¿Quiere decir que usted vivía en la calle?-

Minnie y José guardaron silencio.

-yo provenía de una familia muy humilde-suspiro-mi padre murió en la guerra dejándonos a mi madre y a mi hermana solas, luego mi madre enfermo… entre mi hermana y yo tuvimos que trabajar para poder cuidarla, nunca termine la escuela-sonrió con tristeza-fue entonces que me metí al mundo del teatro y la actuación y ahí fue donde conocí a mi esposo, un joven cineasta que hacía caricaturas, de él mismo y sus amigos-

José rio teniendo un fugaz recuerdo.

-éramos muy jóvenes, me acuerdo-

-conocí a su tío ahí, pero no nos acercamos hasta después de un par de años más-

Zeca con algo de dificultad pudo decir en ingles.

-¿actuabas?-

La fémina parpadeo sorprendida volteando hacia José.

-¿nunca les contaste?-

El papagayo guardo un breve silencio haciendo leves golpecitos en la mesa con un vaivén de sus dedos, él y la fémina sostuvieron sus miradas siendo José perdiendo dibujándose una sonrisa ladina.

-me hice el loco como quien dicen-

-espera… ¿actuabas de verdad, tío?-

-se podría decir que…-metido, cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose con vagueza en la silla-que me vine a este país de forma ilegal, el mundo del espectáculo era tan tentativo que me largue a los catorce años de casa-

Zico y Zeca quedaron anonados con la boca abierta.

-era un verdadero cabeza dura en esa juventud-

-cantabas en la radio antes de pasar al escenario del baile, si no mal recuerdo-

-fueron los bellos tiempos, eso no lo puedo negar-los recuerdos en su memoria robándole una sonrisa, la música, las luces, el público-luego conocí a un atractivo marine que robo mi corazón en una caja de pandora y a un gallo loco con una pasión por la vida que echaba fuego-

-lo sabía, te enloquecía Donald-

-¿puedes culparme?-sonrió con complicidad llevándose una mano al pecho-era mi adonis-

Minnie hiso un gesto de “0” de sorpresa y apoyo el mentó a la mano.

-¿y no sigue siéndolo?-

Y ahí estaban comadreando otra vez, Zico y Zeca no necesitaban ver eso sintiendo cierta vergüenza por ese lado de diva de su tío.

-¿les gustaría ver unas fotos? Hay un gran salón que mi marido y yo hemos hecho-

-oh no, no les muestres eso-

Pero Minnie no le hiso caso, rodeando cada brazo de los menores y llevándoselos, el papagayo suspiro siguiéndolo detrás con pereza.

La estancia estaba un poco oscura pero tenuemente iluminada, era un salón elegante como una pasarela con las paredes repleta de fotografías y enormes archiveros donde se guardaban casetes de películas y justo en el fondo yacía un proyector de tripee u otro digital pero más pequeño que daba a entender que aun estaban en uso, había una pared con diferentes tipos de video cámaras, era la habitación de la bodega de un cineasta, miraron curiosos las paredes deteniéndose en una que señalo Minnie, una fotografía de Mickey trabajando en un restirador repleto de dibujos y un pequeño espejo, sonriendo a la cámara con la cara manchada de tinta y aun lado de él un perro alto y desgarbado sosteniendo uno de los dibujo de una caricatura versión suya siendo “Dippy Dawg”.

Aquello se trataba del estudio de dibujo del señor Mouse y George "Goofy" Goof. 

-wow… que genial-

-mmm había olvidado esa foto-susurro José cruzado de trazos.

Siguieron viendo cada una de las fotos.

-¿es usted?-una joven Minnie de quince con un vestido sencillo con un gorrito de encaje, con guantes y zapatillas, sentada en un sofá al lado de otras dos actrices, parecía ser la toma de una escena de teatro-es usted muy hermosa-

Pararon a una sección en donde se vieron a soldados, identificando al señor Mickey con el armamento militar y el casco al ras de los ojos ensombreciéndole la mirada, parecía casi irreconocible como si fuera otra persona.

-tuvo un accidente que no le permitió entrar a las filas luego de que le tomaran esa foto… Mickey trato de convencerme de que me deshiciera de ella ya que creía que le provoco una maldición que provoco aquel accidente, estuvo en cama un mes-

-debió de ser desesperante-

Ella rio suave en respuesta.

-se la pasaba horas dibujando en esas libretas que se desvelaba-miro con cariño las fotos-recuerdo aquella ocasión que, aun con la pierna enyesada, salió del hospital buscándome solo para decirme  “Minnie, Minnie tengo una grandiosa idea”-

-¿en serio?-dijeron ambos con emoción ante el relato.

Entre las fotos pararon al trió de amigos que conformaban con el ratón, ataviados de trajes y un escenario del fondo, en otra los mismos tres, el ratón, el perro y el pato blanco, pero con una vestimenta de gala en donde parecía ser una orquesta de ópera.

-¿Quién es él?-

Un joven y esbelto papagayo en traje formal con un puro cubano yacía acompañado de un pato blanco con uniforme militar y una hermosa pata blanca con un vestido negro y abrigo azul con medallas de honor, también militar, el único serio era el pato, los otros sonreían en jubilo.

-ellos son Donald, Della y José-

Zico y Zeca se miraron entre si y volvieron a señalar.

-ese no puede ser el tío Zé-

El de la foto parecía ser un modelo en comparación de su tío.

-no, estoy segura que ese de ahí es José Carioca al lado de Donald y Della Duck-

Se acercaron a la fotografía incrédulos, tratando de asociar al esbelto modelo con el Zé que conocen, siéndoles un shock.

Con el permiso de Minnie, Zico quito el cuadro de la pared para que pudieran verlo más de cerca.

-tío… que te paso-

La expresión de José fue un poema, claramente ofendido con la mano apuntándose a sí mismo.

-¿disculpa?-

Zico posiciono el cuadro a la misma altura en donde se encontraba de pie su tío todo indignado por el insulto, ambos niños alternaban la mirada a la foto y a José.

Ciertamente ellos no conversaban ni una sola fotografía de los años de infancia de su tío debido al oscuro y turbio pasado familiar de un padre alcohólico y madre indulgente.

-como que los años no te sentaron bien, tío Zé-

-¡niños descarados!-

 

 

Habían pasado un día agradable con Minnie Mouse y había descubierto varias cosas interesantes,  les encantaba estar en compañía de la ratona que prometieron ir a visitarla, con pastelillos como regalos de despedía y un beso en la mejilla, tuvieron que prender camino al lugar en donde sería su futuro hogar. El lugar de destino era la habitación de un edificio departamental económico de aquella zona de la cuidad de Duckburg, las calles decentes en opinión de los hermanos y abastado de muchos edificios vecinos, era un enorme cambio en comparación de vivir en una choza de tejabanes en una colina empinada de una favela sin pavimentar, muy cerca de la selva.

Incluso el ruido de la cuidad les resultaba incomodo.

Subieron las escaleras con todo y maletas esta el último piso (por desgracia, por las escaleras) e ingresaron al interior del departamento.

No era tan malo, de hecho fue mucho mejor y agradable, tenían varias habitaciones y un área amplia de lo que eran la cocina y la sala de estar, tenían tres recamaras y un cuarto de baño, la vista de la ventana les encantaron.

-¡tío Zé, Zico! ¡hay un boiler para el agua caliente!-dijo con emoción el joven-¡y hay gas en la cocina también!-

-¿agua caliente para la regadera?-sonó curioso Zico mirando a su gemelo.

José sonrió con orgullo.

-¿ven? Les dije que les iba a encantar este lugar-

Zico se paseo por la sala, solo adornado con los sofás, una mesa de centro y una televisión como único elemento decorativo, tomo el control encendiendo la tele.

-vaya… tiene cable adicional-viendo el canal de HBO y otros más-oye tío Zé… ¿esto viene incluido en el departamento o se paga por individual?-

-todo es junto-

Una pequeña sonrisa fugaz se dibujo en Zico, recorriendo la mirada por la estancia, contemplando las paredes monótonas de gris con una idea cruzándole por la cabeza.

-tío ¿podría pintar la estancia?-

-claro, puedes pintar lo que quieras-

-me gustaría poner aquí un mural-se levanto, visualizando todo y a cada detalle-un paisaje de la selva me agrada-

Traer un pedazo de Brasil a ese nuevo hogar, sus árboles, sus cielos y montañas.

-pues, mi niño, tienes todo esto para ti-

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tarde en subir este capitulo pero al fin esta ya esta parte, esta centrada en los sobrinos de Don y Jose, con un poco de aires de Rocket Power

CAPITULO 6

 

-Oye hermano… oí por ahí que las gemelas estarán en el local de Gwumpki-

 .

 .

 .

 .

 

-¡el último es un pato frito!-

Sin previo aviso Dewey y Hugo habían prendido la carrera tomando desprevenido a Louis y tomando varios metros de ventaja, el joven pato de la gorra verde parpadeo sorprende actuando en el último momento comprendiendo lo que había pasado, mascullando a regañadientes y mirando como sus hermanos aproximándose a la vuelta de la esquina de la calle, Louis se levanto tirando de la mochila de vuelta al hombro y tomo la patineta proponiéndose en alcanzarlos.

Louis sabía que su trillizo Dewey tenía ventaja en velocidad por la bicicleta y Hugo por su parte era demasiado bueno como para pisarle los talones con los patines, por lo que rápido tuvo que idear un plan, buscando un atajo para poder alcanzar a sus hermanos o por lo menos rebasarles, recordó un pasaje que pudiera llevarlo a la calle continua y así lograr llegar más rápido al restaurante de Gwumpki, el local yacía situado a unas siete cuadras más adelante por lo que Louis doblo en un giro hacia el otro paso de la calle vecina, tomando impulso de su tabla esquivo a los peatones que se le atravesaban en la acera haciendo gala de sus habilidades con la patineta deslizándose por el barandal de las escaleras de la bajada y volviendo a retomar el pulso conduciéndose a una calle empinada cuesta abajo que pasa su suerte no se encontraba concurrida, aprovechando aquella vía libre de la banqueta empinada inclino su cuerpo al frente obteniendo más velocidad en la bajada, su ropa revoloteaba con el viento y los lentes de ski le protegían la visión calculando mejor su trayectoria rebasando unas cuantas calles al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

A ese ritmo seria capas de adelantarse a sus hermanos y ganarles de llegar al local de Gwumpki, saboreando y anticipando su victoria dio un giro adentrándose a un callejón maloliente y oscuro por donde divido el frente el restaurante al otro lado del cruce, captando que la bicicleta de su hermano estaba ausente fuera del establecimiento, lo que era una buena señal para él pero lo único que separaban de Louis y de su victoria a la meta era la valla de malla metálica de dos metros cerrando el callejón.

No desistió de frenar, en cambio tomo un pulso levantando la patineta y subiendo a uno de los contenedores de basura y con otro pulso se flexiono hacia adelante, extendiendo su mano a uno de los tubos de la pared balanceándose hacia adelante con ayuda de la velocidad en la que iba dando un giro digno de un gimnasta pasando el borde de la barda y aterrizar con la patineta a los pies continuando su camino, sonriendo con total orgullo Louis giro la cabeza observando la barda de dos metros que había burlado y volvió su atención hacia el frente borrándosele la sonrisa al segundo. 

Reacciono demasiado tarde al frenar embistiendo al sujeto que se le había cruzo en su camino, sacándolos a ambos de balance con brusquedad y cayendo al suelo elevando gritos de sorpresa con la patineta volando por el aire.

Louis sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por el choque y mirando al ave de plumajes verdes debajo de él soltando quejidos de dolor y con el golpe de la adrenalina entrando en el pato al distinguir el sonar de un  claxon que le helo la sangre Louis consiguió apartarse tirando al papagayo fuera del camino del camión de carga rodando por el suelo, las furiosas llantas destrozaron a la patineta y las bolsas de las compras del mandado explotando los envases de la leche balando el pavimento.

El camionero lejos de frenarse y comprobar el estado de los chicos, grito una ofensiva barbarie acelerando a todo lo que el pedal le daba valiéndole un comino sí los hubiese atropellado o no, Louis le regreso la obscenidad antes de volver la atención a la calle y a su pobre patineta hecha en miles de trocitos.

 El quejido adolorido llamo la atención de Louis, volteando hacia el papagayo de su misma edad quien se encontraba ahora arrodillado con las manos a la cabeza y con una notoria mueca de dolor, Louis se solo el cuello sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor en el hombro.

-oye chico ¿estás bien?-

Zeca al escuchar la voz dirigida hacia él levanto el rostro con un claro enojo fulminando al pato blanco.

-¡hey! No fue mi culpa que te atravesaras justo cuando yo iba a doblar en ese lugar-se excuso el joven pato entre la culpa y el nerviosismo, aun todavía dentro de la impresión de ver que casi estuvo a hacer arrollado por el camión de carga-¡no! espera… no es lo que quiero decir… yo… fue un accidente, bien admito que tengo algo de culpa-

Al ver que el papagayo no le respondió, Louis comenzó a preocuparse de verdad de que el choque  le hubiera causado un severo golpe al papagayo.

-por favor dime que no te cause una contusión cerebral irreparable-

Zeca volteo mirando hacia la calle, observando las bolsas del mandado como prueba de la escena del crimen la leche derramada y un patín destrozado por igual que fue cuando finalmente hablo pero en una lengua que tomo con la guardia baja a Louis.

 _-você mesmo… voce trouxe para fora do caminho-_ se volteo hacia Louis con enojo _-¡Isso foi estúpido! ¡surpreendendo as pessoas desde modo, que poderia ter morto voce e meu!-_

Una pareja que pasaban se les quedaron mirando por los gritos que escuchaban y decidieron tomar por otro camino sacándole la vuelta, la cara de Louis no tenia precio, mirando perplejo al papagayo gritándole en una lengua que no entendía ni al derecho ni al rever.

_-¡Gringo louco! ¡¡Droga!! ¡¿O que passava pela sua droga cabeça?!-_

-eh yo… ¿perdón?-Louis se removió incomodo no sabiendo cómo responder o el que decir-… fue un… accidente, la verdad que no se que me estás diciendo…-

Luego Zeca guardo silencio y Louis por unos momentos tuvo problemas si debía interpretarlo como si era el papagayo fue capaz de entenderle o no, no se encontraba seguro hasta que escucho el quejido que volvió a soltar el papagayo apretando los ojos por el dolor.

Al ver de qué se trataba Louis se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudarlo dividido en el sentimiento de culpa mirando la pierna lesionada que golpeaba duro en su conciencia en el pato, Zeca miro la mano y luego a Louis bajo su breve silencio antes de asentir y aceptar la ayuda con cierta cautela.

 _-… obrigado_ -miro a Louis recogió una de las bolsas que había logrado sobrevivir al accidente, después envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Zeca ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie ni protesta alguna del papagayo pese a la desconfianza visible en su semblante.

Louis podría entenderlo, era un extranjero recibiendo la ayuda de un completo desconocido que lo embistió y le lesiona la pierna, el sentimiento de culpa no ayudaba mucho, miro la calle tratando de recordar el camino que le llevaría a una de las clínicas que se encontraba cerca del sitio a unas cuantas cuadras, mirando de reojos la sangre de la altura de la rodilla empapando las plumas verdes de rojo, gestando una mueca de desagrado al verlo-lamento haberte gritado… realmente no fue mi intensión-comenzó a divagar palabras para sí mismo sabiendo que el papagayo no le entendía.

-no… descuida-la voz de Zeca tenían un tono de duda, sonando a una pregunta para Louis.

-oh… así que hablas inglés-Louis se sentía aliviado con escucharlo hablar en algo que podía entender.

-yo… no mucho-se recargo un poco en el hombre de Louis, inclinándose un poco y sobándose la pierna herida, tenía una por de plumas arrancada dejándole la piel sensible-y…-guardo silencio, pensando las palabras-¿este… en donde vamos?-

-bueno hay una clínica cerca de aquí, iremos para que puedan atenderte-Louis al decir esto Zeca se removió soltándose del agarre y apartándose brincando en una piernas tratando de guarda el equilibrio viéndole con mala fe-¿qué? ¿Pasa algo?-

-yo, ir, ningún lado, ahí-con palabras entrecortados dio claro su respuesta e estiro el brazo al frente como pidiéndole algo con la mano abierta-bolsas-

-espera… te avente contra la calle, mira tú pierna está sangrando, tienes que ir a urgencias por lo menos-

\- _não não não, eu quero meu bolsa agora menino_ -reclamo.

-pero yo no puedo dejarte así-señalo a la pierna-demonios, me siento responsable por ti-

Con esto dicho en su error Louis se dio cuento que de alguna manera había insultado al extranjero por el gesto de indignación de su cara.

-bien de acuerdo, mira, no quiero que lo interpretaras mal-Zeca parecía calmarse pero aun le miraba con desconfianza-si no estás dispuesto que te lleve a un hospital por lo menos ¿me permitirías acompañarte hasta que puedas llegar a su casa?-levantando las bolsas en alto y enseñándolas al otro.

El papagayo lo pensó por unos segundos, antes de animarse en contestar con las palabras entrecortadas.

-sí tu… quiere, bien-

Louis suspiro con alivio.

 

 

Un aullido se alzo en alto en jubilo con el sonar de la llanta pisar el freno y levantando una estela de tierra.

-¿Ves? Que te he dicho, yo gane-

Dewey con la cara mal humorada simplemente se dirigía pasando de largo a Hugo, dejando la bicli en el compartimiento de las barras de seguridad de bicicletas pasando la cadena a la llanta mientras Hugo se pavoneaba como rey patinando en círculos.

De alguna manera Hugo había empleado un truco con la bicicleta de Dewey usándola como una vía para impulsarse y poder adelantándose dejando a su hermano a los pocos minutos atrás.

-ya cállate-murmuro el pato de la camiseta de beisbol masajeándose la sien escuchando la risa de Hugo detrás de él.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? Mira que Louis será quien nos pague las malteadas, el quien llegue al ultimo las paga-

-eso es lo único bueno para mí-rodo los ojos Dewey adentrándose al local-con este hambre podría comerme una mega chocolatada con galletas de limón-

Ambos hermanos saludaron a Gwumpki, quien terminaba de servir las bebidas y helados a un grupo de chicos sentados en la barra y para muy mala suerte de ellos ese grupo se había sentado justo en donde yacía la televisión viendo el partido de futbol americano.

Hugo los contemplo con aburrimiento teniendo que conformarse en ir al otro extremo de la barra y esperar a que estuviera su pedido, pidiendo lo de siempre, siendo Dewey iniciando una amena platica con Gwumpki mientras Hugo comía sus crepas con bola de nieve y bañadas de jarabe de tres tipos de sabores, pararon unos minutos y ni ninguna señal de Louis, volteando hacia la puerta de la entrada por su había alguna señal de su hermano.

Entrecerrando los ojos Hugo se giro hacia Dewey, masticando el trozo de crepa.

-¿tú crees que nuestro pequeño amigo en acto de venganza nos dejo plantados para no pagar nuestro gran manjar?-

Dewey comprobó su reloj de pulsera dejando el popote de su malteada.

-después de lo que le hicimos…-fingiendo gesto de estar pensando-me parece que si-

Pasaron el tiempo ahí riendo en alto junto con Gwumpki por cualquier ocurrencia del dueño cuando las campanillas de las puertas de la entrada tintinaron y pronto el ambiente se lleno de dulces risas femeninas, ambos hermanos voltearon casi dejando escurrir las malteadas de sus picos y con las caras de enamorados, veían pasar las dos siluetas delgadas de las gemelas y sin poder apartar la mirada de esas minifaldas rosas que no dejaban para nada a la imaginación las bonitas y largas piernas blancas al descubierto. Las rubias tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de la ventana charlando animadamente y coquetas en sus gestos la una a la otra.

Hugo se aliso las plumas de la cabeza había atrás y Dewey se acomodaba el cuello de la camiseta de beisbol sonriendo con picardía.

-este si va a ser nuestro día de suerte-dijo Hugo a su hermano antes de ponerse en pie ambos.

Las gemelas Mergancer detuvieron su plática que no sobrepasada de cuantos carbohidratos podría tener una mísera barra de granola, pasando su atención en los dos plumíferos blancos que se acercaron a saludarlas y hablando en unisonó como siempre acostumbraban hacerlo.

-hola Casandra, hola Alexandra, que tal bellas damas-

La rubia, la declarada gemela mayor, pestaño y los observo a cada uno con cierto aire de desinterés.

-oh hola y ustedes son…-

Y así iniciaba como la misma rutina de siempre…

-Hugo y Dewey Duck-

-oh si, son los primores que nos regalaron las malteadas- sonrió Casandra, recargando su barbilla en el dorso de la mano-

-creía que era Matt quien no las… ¡usp!-Cassandra pateo a su gemela por bajo la mesa- aah si, qué lindo fue ese gesto chicos-

-perdonen en interrumpirlas mis lindas damas pero no ¿les gustarían en dar un paseo con nosotros esta tarde? Como sabrán, habrá una fiesta en la bodega en la calle Mark weins-

-es un convenio entre patinadores de la localidad y habrá banquete-completo Dewey con orgullo por su deporte preferido.

Alexandra volvió a mirar a su gemela con cierta extrañeza-elle hermana, que no es la calle esa de los vagos ¡usp!-recibió otra patada-suena lindo chicos-volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

La gemela mayor los miro pensante.

-¿un evento de guapos deportistas? suena tentadora la idea-sus largas pestañas rubias bajo esos ojos azules parecía hipnotizar a los hermanos Duck-y díganme… vendrá algún invitado en especial  o son solo los de la localidad?-

-vendrá Christian Shiny de Detroit como invitado, conseguimos pases principales de las gradas del evento- dicho esto les mostros los pases y sin más las entrego a las chicas-si gustan puedo parles los nuestros para ustedes, de primera fila-

Cassandra tomo los pases y las miro, para luego dirigir su atención de nuevo en Hugo, alagada con su gesto pero también sorprendida.

-Y ustedes chicos ¿No asistirán?-

-¿nosotros? No es necesario-le resto importancia Paco con un ademan- somos participantes en la ronda de pista, tenemos pases especiales para el evento-

-aquí hay un tercer boleto ¿lo necesitan?-mostro la chica en alto para que lo vieron ambos hermanos los cuales tenían la mente en blanco ya que estaban bobados por ellas que no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que pudiera estar a la vista de ellos y las bonitas curvas.

Maldita adolescencia.

Los chicos en ese momento no recordaban para quien era ese tercer misterioso boleto por lo que simplemente dijeron.

-na, pueden invitar a una amiga si lo quieren- sonrió Hugo restándole importancia.

-es todo suyo-completo Dewey.

Las gemelas agradecieron a los chicos, Cassandra pasó su mano a la mejilla de Dewey depositando un beso y otro a Hugo por parte de Alexandra.

Los chicos empezaban a fantasear todo de rosa perdidos de la realidad y entre en medio de su extraña alucinación de idiotas enamorados parecían flotar… literalmente.

 

 

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-¿Es aquí?-

Louis miraba el enorme edificio departamental de vieja arquitectura, la puerta principal tenía un enrejado eléctrico y una caja con botones junto con una lista de números de los departamentos al pie de la entrada en el interior del pequeño tramo del túnel. Vio como el papagayo presiono uno de los botones y hablo por el parlante, una voz se escucho en repuesta y al segundo la puerta se acciono sin el seguro.

–¿te puedo ayudar a subir?-ofreció Louis sin pensar adelantándose a Zeca quien parpadeo con extrañeza.

Tras unos segundos Zeca negó en gesto con la cabeza y cruzo hacia la entrada del recinto pero se detuvo al pie del marco con duda volteando hacia Louis.

-yo … eh-murmurando portugués para sí mismo en voz baja como recordando palabras, luego levanto la mira al frente-gracias… Por lo de acompañarme, tu… ser amable-

Louis sonrió y entendió la mano hacia Zeca.

-no hay de que amigo, Louis Duck-

Zeca ira la mano y después a Louis, sonrió y estrechando la mano.

-José carló-

El silencio se presento para ambos, no sabiendo que decir a continuación siendo Louis quien se excusaba, pasándose la mano al cuello riendo con nerviosismo.

-bueno yo me tengo que ir así que, espero que te recuperes, nos vemos luego o nos vemos por ahí-al ver el gesto sin comprender de Zeca rápido añadió-tu sabe, el barrio no es tan grande por aquí-

 _-Lou-_ para Louis le pareció gracioso oír su nombre con ese acento extranjero- _você tener meu bolsa-_

Zeca señalo y Louis comprendió que aun sostenía la bolsa de mandado y sintió la vergüenza ajena y la sangre subir por su rostro, dios bendito que tenia plumas para que no fue tan notorio.

-¡oh si! ¡Lo siento!-

Por alguna razón le agrado ver la sonrisa de Zeca, lo que no pudo evitar el regresarle también el gesto aunque un poco más torpe.

 -bien si… ahora yo me voy, nos vemos por ahí-

Al estar ya un par de cuadras de aquel departamento la mente de Louis yacía en blanco y de la nada exploto, gritando y con las manos a la cara, valiéndole si era observado o no entre la gente.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿el barrio no es tan grande por aquí? Es lo más estúpido que he dicho en mi vida-ni el mismo se entendía.

Louis llego a la casa como a las cuatro veinte, enojado y aturdido, luego de haber ayudado al extranjero se había ido a buscar a sus hermanos en el restaurante de Gwumpki pero no los había encontrado a ellos por ahí, le pregunto a Gwumpki si les había visto dando la noticia de que se habían marchado muy rato del local.

Para su mala suerte su celular se encontraba con batería muerta como para poder realizar una llamada o mensaje a lo que se limito a ir a la casa a descansar, pensó que tal vez sus hermanos estarían por ahí, al llegar arrastro los pies casi muerto de la larga caminata y se aventuro a la cocina, sin mucho apetito de su parte Louis saco su ración del refrigerador y lo metió al microondas no sin antes de verlo con cierto asco, era espagueti de tres días pero eso era todo lo que podía haber dentro del refrigerador, no le gustaba las frutas ni los vegetales y mucho menos iba comer ensalada como acostumbraba su tío Donald, por lo que no la tentó dejándola como adorno en el fondo del refri.

Con el tenedor removió el contenido de su plato con cierto desaire, los espaguetis no le apetecían y cada vez que miraba la hora en el televisor fruncía el ceño con frustración.

-oh bien de acuerdo… estoy solo-

Pensó que muy seguramente sus hermanos se fueron a dar una vuelta haciendo tiempo para el evento, el también lo haría aunque a su manera. Se entretuvo con un programa raro que trasmitían a esa hora, devoro el contenido de su plato más por el hambre que por gusto y se recostó en el sofá, cuando menos se dio cuenta cerró los ojos cayendo dormido.

 

 

Despertó por el grito proveniente del televisor centrándose en la chica de la película siendo  perseguida completamente desnuda por el loco asesino con piel de lagarto y alas de mosca, el joven parpadeo y bostezo estirándose cómodamente restregándose la cara para quitarse el sueño tras unos minutos miro de reojos a la ventana tardando en procesar que ya había oscurecido.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, alarmado tomo el control y fijo la hora del televisor.

-¡dios mío!-

Como resortera se levanto del sofá pero se dio de bruces hacia adelante al resbalar con el tenis pero recupero la compostura y corrió hacia las escaleras corriendo como bólido.

-¡tarde, tarde es tarde!-

Patino en el pasillo y giro hacia las escaleras del ático adentrándose a la habitación, tomo los guantes y un paquete de vendajes que tenían en el escritorio y se lanzo en buscar dentro del closet sacando un equipo de repuesto del que había perdido en el accidente, una patineta que había recibido de regalo de parte de su tío bisabuelo Scrooge McDuck y la cual tanto cuidado pero que en esos momento tanto le urgía, culpo su gran facilidad de agarrar el sueño y que tan vergonzosamente le ocurría dentro de las clases, Louis sacudió la cabeza apartando los recuerdos y pronto ya bajaba de las escaleras con los guantes en la boca al tiempo que se vendaba las manos y volvía a ponerse sus protectores del equipo, tomo su celular el cual había dejado cargado y salió de la casa montado ya a la patineta.

 

 

Durante el camino le tomo un tiempo en llegar al lugar de reunión, que era en la ubicación de la vieja bodega del otro lado del edificio central a las afueras de los limites de Duckburg.

A pesar de que el camino de la zona era de tierra patino en descenso apretando los pies a la tabla pudiendo así cruzar por el terreno de tierra, había ya arboles a su alrededor y a lo lejos alcanzo a distinguir las luces de la vieja bodega abandonada y las vías del ferrocarril y en eso su celular sonó arrebatándole un sobresalto, maniobrándose en la patineta contesto la llamada recibiendo la voz de Hugo por lo que aparto el celular dejos de él por el grito.

-“¡¿en dónde diablos estas?!”-

-voy en camino-dijo elevando la voz para que lo escuchara de la otra línea.

-“¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!”-

-voy en camino, no te preocupes-

-“¡LOU…”-

Louis le colgó guardando el celular, un par de minutos llego al evento con una multitud que yacía afuera cotilleando y con vendimia en pequeños puestos montados para las bebidas u otros recuerdos, Louis bajo de la patineta y corrió hacia la entrada en donde se encontraban los guardias de la staff.

Con el corazón en la boca mostro el pase y lo dejaron entrar al lugar, Louis miro nervioso a los alrededores con la gente silbando y la música a todo su estruendo, observo no sabiendo para su alivio o no a ver los participantes ya en la pista los cuales estaba comenzando la ronda, bueno, Louis no estaba seguro, había llegado tarde y tenía que encontrar a sus hermanos y acomodarse lo más pronto posible en la pista.

Su celular volvió a sonar y esta vez sí se fijo en el número de llamada que había recibido, tragando con dificultad.

Tenía quince llamadas perdidas de Hugo, probablemente era el tiempo en el que el celular se encontraba durante la recarga y mientras él dormía.

-este no es mi día-murmuro, aceptando la llamada.

-“¿Dónde estás?”-

Era Dewey y con la voz de Hugo histérico en el fondo, dedujo que le había quitado el celular.

-estoy dentro, pero no los veo-

Escucho un suspiro.

-“dirígete a la parte de unas banderas azules, es al lado derecho de la entrada”-

Louis miro, primero ubicando la entrada y buscar con la mirada las dichosas banderas azules, había muchas de ellas pero igual se abrió camino para ver a donde le llevaban.

-“aquí te estaremos esperando”-

 

 

Desde una bancas…

Dewey colgó la llamada y miro hacia Hugo quien no paraba de beber agua del desespero.

-en un momento se nos reunirá con nosotros, hermano-

-más le vale al puto-

-deja de beber tanto-

Pese que estaban y tenían la atención de las gemelas Mergancer arriba en los asientos de la segunda planta, Hugo no podía concentrarse o distraerse con ellas a diferencia de su hermano Dewey quien no paraba de saludar a las chicas y hacer señas con ellas.

-estoy seguro que luego de esto tendré el número de alguna de ellas-

Hugo solo digo un “Hmn” como respuesta, sacando un paquete de chicles de menta y tomo tres barras de un bocado.

-¿Cómo diablos se le pudo ocurrir hacer esto en este día? ¡hoy! ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza ese niño?-

Una tos fingida atrajo la atención de ambos y voltearon a sus espaldas, encontrando al dichoso rey de roma en persona.

-¡Louis! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!-

-¿Por qué tanta la demora?-Hugo entrecerró los ojos-¿Por qué no me contestabas las llamadas?-

Louis trago en seco masajeándose detrás del cuello.

-es… se me murió el celular-

-¡milagro contigo!-bramo Hugo y regreso su atención al frente de la pista-tengo mil manera de decir lo irresponsable y denso que eres y no sabrías ni siquiera lo que eso significarían, atolondrado-

Louis sintió que la sangre se le helo.

-eso… quieres decir… ¿Qué nos descalificaron?-hizo una leve mueca.

Hugo soltó un “Ja” adelantándose a lo que fuera decir Dewey.

-por suerte no, llegas a tiempo y somos los últimos de la primera ronda-

Dewey miro feo a Hugo antes de dirigirse a Louis.

-después de que termine esta seguiría nuestro turno-

El alivio llego a Louis, tomando asiento en medio de sus hermanos, fijando su atención hacia los participantes de aquella ronda hasta que la voz de Hugo atrajo su atención.

-te hemos buscado por todas partes hermanito ¿en dónde te habías metido?-

-… tuve un contra tiempo-

-¿Cómo para dejarnos plantados?-

Era cierto, en cierta forma siempre estaban los tres juntos en la mayoría del tiempo, eran un circulo y Louis había quebrado esa pequeña regla invisible que estaba ahí, pero tampoco había sido la primera vez… por lo regular era Hugo quien la rompía y la dejaban pasar, pero era raro en Louis.

Era el perrito faldero como quien dice.

Louis medito en silencio y volteo al alrededor con algo de confusión.

-oigan ¿y Webby?-

Silencio.

-¿quién?-

-Webby, en donde esta Webby-

-ahh… eh, si eso-

Dewey y Hugo se miraron casi eternamente.

Louis entrecerró los ojos y se sentó recto, alternando la mirada entre ambos hermanos.

-le dieron el boletos a Webby ¿cierto?-

Ambos chicos se pusieron nerviosos.

-tal vez no quiso venir-

Louis hiso un gesto de extrañeza, aquello le había dejado tocado.

-pero qué extraño ¿están seguros? Sí fue ella quien ayudo a conseguir las primeras filas a cambio de esa cita con Pitt, estaba tan ansiosa en venir con los demás-

Dewey tenía cara de “te voy a matar” y Hugo “¿yo? ¡tu eres el más culpable que yo!” y Louis ni en cuenta se daba de ello.

Louis se levanto con el celular en mano y mientras se apartaba Dewey y Hugo se acercaron con el golpe de la culpa en ellos.

-Hugo… que hemos hecho-

Por lo cerca que se encontraba Louis de ellos, Hugo chito en señal de que guardara silencio.

-no tiene porque enterarse de lo que hicimos-

-¿cómo que no las recibiste?-

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se giraron para ver a Louis en la llamada al celular, la expresión de preocupación en su rostro era evidente de que estaba hablando con la chica.

¿En verdad habían traicionado la lealtad de sus amigos y al denso de su hermano solo por unas faldas cambiantes y buena delantera? La respuesta era sí, pensaron ambos.

Las malditas hormonas estaban bravas.

Louis se acerco hacia ellos preocupado.

-chicos, algo ocurrió, Webby me dijo que no recibió los boletos ¿Qué paso?-

-eh… uh-

Dewey tocio.

-Louis, no nos juzgues-

-¿juzgarlos de qué?-la burbuja en la que se encontraba Louis exploto, cayendo en la realidad, sus hermanos habían hecho algo estúpido y él ni enterado-¿Qué es lo que hicieron?-

-es una larga historia-

-se suponía que debían de entregar los boletos a las 4 de la tarde en casa de Rufus, Webby esta ahorita con él y Lucy-

-Louis… estas poniendo muy difícil el cómo nos podríamos explicar con tanta culpabilidad encima-

-de hecho es gracioso pero triste al mismo tiempo-

Louis guardo silencio entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-

Sonó la bocina anunciando a los próximos competidores de la ronda para ya pasar a la pista, Hugo y Dewey tomaron sus equipos ya preparándose y miraban de reojos hacía la zona en donde tres hermosas chicas rubias les brindaban su suerte.

Se situaron sobre la bajada de un largo pasillo con costales de tierra a ambos extremos del camino para amortiguar las caídas tras la carrera, la pista conducía a lo largo del pasillo hasta el final de la bóveda, el tramo de la vuelta era basto y ancho, y se seguía de regreso cuesta abajo por una larga serie de escaleras con barandales llegando nuevamente al punto de inicio de donde habían partido los concursantes, el público se situaba a los lados de la pista guardando una distancia prudente de los costales de tierra.

Louis observaba la multitud y al otro equipo que tocaban competir con ellos, eran dos chicas sabueso con bicicletas y una zorra pelirroja con patines de corta estatura.

La presión y la adrenalina se sentían en el ambiente mezclado con en sudor y el calor de los cuerpos de la multitud.

Dewey se había acercado a su lado.

-de los diez equipos ya eliminaron a cuatro-Louis escucho atento a sus hermano-por lo que solo quedan dos para esta quinta de la primera y de ahí una vez pasar a la segunda final con los otros cinco restantes-

-tenemos suerte de ser de la quinta, esperando tu ausencia-siguió picando Hugo hacia Louis.

-oigan, ustedes se olvidaron de mi- reclamo en voz baja-tenían todo el tiempo de sobra de regresar de la casa de Rufus hasta la casa ¿Qué les entretuvo durante cinco horas?... no me sorprendería que vendieron su boleto, aprovechados-diciendo de broma esto último y se pregunto si sus hermanos los habrían extraviado-¿Dónde quedaron esos boleto?-

Hugo se incomodo y tocio.

Louis se volteo hacia Dewey-¿así que solo han pasado las cuatro primeras rondas?-

-si… y no te quiero poner nervioso pero los que acabaron la tercera ronda son buenos-

-¿qué tan buenos?-

-tan buenos como para pulverizar a Pitt en velocidad en el barandal-

Louis lo miro con cierta duda.

-si, lo sacaron del juego-

-bien, así es la cosa-Hugo se acomodaba el casco y ajustaba los guantes, mirando de reojos a las chicas rubias-vamos chicos, alegremos esta noche que tenemos a unas pollitas que impresionar esta noche-

Louis lo miro para luego dirigir su atención en donde apuntaba su hermano, Alexandra y Cassandra saludaban con euforia desde las gradas altas de la segunda planta acompañadas de una tercera chica guapetona de lacio cabello rubio que no conocía.

-¿Que hacen las Mergancer aquí? Ellas detestan el deporte… me sorprende que estén en este lugar-susurro lo último.

Pasaron unos segundos extrañado preguntándose como las gemelas habían conseguido los primeros puestos de primera fila en las gradas, miro a Hugo y luego a las chicas, no tardo en comprender la situación y volteo hacia Dewey.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Dewey le delato al adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Louis.

-ustedes… las entradas que les dio Pitt ¡se las entregaron a ellas! Los boletos de Dufus, Lucy y Webby ¿¡como pudieron!?-

**“EN SUS MARCAS…”**

-¡paren ya! Que vamos a iniciar en la ronda-Dewey hablo tratando de deteniendo a Louis quien parecía querer estrangular a Hugo en plena pista.

-¡Hey! ¡si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo!-acuso.

-¡no, no con los amigos! ¡eso nunca!-

 -¡chicos!-

**-“FUERA”-**

Los seis arrancaron a la pista.

Al inicio estuvieron bastante a la par, Paco y las dos ciclistas iban con sus bicicletas al frente liderando, permaneciendo a un margen que otros los tres, no permitiéndoles que se les atravesaran entre las bicicletas, obligándolos a permanecer atrás, la zorra con una gran muestra de agilidad rozaba de los talones a Hugo una vez que dio un rebase pasado de Louis tras un descuido.

Los tres patinadores permanecieron en espera de la curva pronunciada que se aproximaba, esperando que los ciclistas hicieran su vuelta a la curva en un movimiento aprovechando el espacio desprotegido de la abertura del tramo y sacar ventaja logrando arrebatar la delantera, aquella oportunidad solo duraba una milésima de segundo y fue la zorra quien logro hacer el movimiento.

La chica aduras apenas logro pasar de largo a su compañera de equipo, evitando de darse de lleno con las ruedas de la ciclista a unos segundos de tocarse, guardando todo el peso en una pierna y ganando más velocidad.

Una jugada impresionante.

El aullido en coro de la multitud se levanto al ver el espectáculo en la pista, la segunda curva se acercaba y la más adelantada era la zorra pelirroja quien sin una gota de duda salto unos segundos antes de llegar al escalón luciéndose en una acrobacia suspendida metros en el aire y con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet termino con paso firme al caer en medio de al barandal y deslizándose empinada a bajo.

Al verla los cinco sudaron frío.

Eso sin duda le haría subir puntos extras a los jueces.

-esta chica no se trae con rodeos-Hugo aúllo como demente excitado por el peligro y la adrenalina-¡Louis! ¡Demostrémosle de lo que somos capases!-

-¡YEAH!-

Al ras de las escaleras Dewey y la sabueso se abrieron camino a los escalones, en cambio la otra chica freno de golpe, mirando asustado al obstáculo y con la respiración agitada llevándose una mano al pecho, no sabiendo como idearse para bajar por aquel largo tramo de escalones.

Hugo y Louis venían detrás y la pasaron de largo, entrando por separado en los barandales con gracia ejecutada, raparon en descenso y al ser las escaleras un poco estrechas se cruzaron brincaban al otro barandal del contrario aterrizando en una voltereta y bajando la cuesta abajo de espaldas, por su parte Dewey y la chica sabuesa tenían un fuerte control en los peldaños, brincando en el momento justo al final debido al ritmo que llevaban en velocidad.

Los dos ciclistas por fin pasaron los últimos escalones y se propusieron a tomar nuevamente el ritmo de la zorra quien se encontraba a tan solo un par de cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, con las claras intensiones de alcanzarla y quitarla de la delantera, el tramo del camino era recto por lo que no les costo en retomarlo pero la pelirroja patinaba en zigzag impidiéndoles el pase. Hugo y Louis no tardaron en unírseles y con una sonrisa ambos se aferraron a la parte trasera de las bicicletas úsanoslo como transporte.

-¡oye!-la chica al verlo, llamo a Dewey-¡¿Eso es parte de las reglas?!-la chica tuvo que gritar para que la pudiera escuchar Dewey a causa de la velocidad en que iban y los gritos de la multitud. Dewey la miro de reojos notando a lo que ella se refería.

-¡no lo sé!-

La final se acercaba y el último tramo eran unas amplias escaleras de siete metro de largo sin barandal y una leve curva en la línea de meta.

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos, observando como la gata hacia saña de sus habilidades y con un movimiento dio un gran salto para dar una caída elegante de espaldas al público, todos aclamaron al verla aterrizar en la pista de la curva… pero no para celebrarla.

La chica dio un paso en falto al pisar suelo soltando un ladrido de sorpresa, por instinto y la adrenalina se cubrió con los brazos a la cabeza, terminado rodando violentamente traspasando por encima de los costales de tierra y adentrarse a las gradas del público.

Dewey y la sabueso lo vieron arrebatándoles el aliento pero Hugo y Louis quienes estabas detrás de ambos ciclistas contando el tiempo no lo vieron, al llegar ras del tramo de los peldaños soltaron del agarre de las bicicletas e impulsándose hacia adelante realizaron su ejecución en medio del aire logrando cruzar las escaleras y aterrizar al otro lado, con la mira en la línea de meta.

La cruzaron.

La multitud silbo y coreo de la emoción, Hugo y Louis miraron a su alrededor esperando encontrar a la chica pelirroja pero no vieron por ninguna parte.

Sin comprender voltearon hacia sus espaldas y vieron como su hermano y la otra chica se metieron entre la multitud y sacaban a la pelirroja enterrada entre los pesados costales y notando para su horror y sorpresa la sangre en la pista, los chicos no dudaron en acercarse.

-¿oye, estas bien?-

La chica se encontraba aturdida, parpadeando repetidas veces y dejando escapar un doloroso gemido, los chicos pusieron su atención a la contusión en el brazo y el ángulo anormal de su muñeca que ya la tenía hinchada, Dewey levanto el mentón de la pelirroja al ver la sangre salir de los orificios nasales mientras que la compañera de la chica evitaba que se moviera al tener intenciones de levantarse.

Un par de médicos se acercaron y rápido la atendieron, llevando a la chica a una de las bancas y revisando si tenían una contusión, la pelirroja parecía cobrar sentido y luego término alegando que no necesitaba medico hasta que le tuvieron que pasar una toalla y presionándola a la nariz.

Por suerte el casco le había salvado la vida, al ver el gran daño de la cubierta del casco partida a la mitad.

Para mala suerte de aquel equipo femenil, teniendo a un miembro que solo había logrado acabar la carrera y la otra gravemente lesionada, no pararon a la segunda grada en rondas ando la victoria al equipo.

No de haber sido por el desafortunado juego del destino, a pesar de que la tercera compañera ciclista no hubiera terminado hasta el fin de la meta, probablemente hubieran sido el equipo vencedor por la increíble actuación de la pelirroja en esa noche.

Después de la finalización de primera ronda, los jueces dieron el anuncio de plazo de descanso para los competidores, tiempo suficiente para que tomaran agua y demás necesidades, tiempo que aprovecho la staff de preparar la próxima pista.

Una vez de regreso a las bancas los chicos aprovecharon los pocos minutos que tenían de descanso.

-uh, mis piernas- Hugo se tiro a las bancas empapándose el rostro con la botella agua, sintiendo la frescura humedeciendo sus plumas y cuello de la camiseta-ya me venía tener esto-

-¿lo disfrutas?- Louis aun permanecía enojado con sus hermanos, no pudiendo creer la historia que le habían contado en el restaurante de Gwumpki.

-vamos Louis, no te pongas así, aun podemos enviarle autógrafos de Shiny y te aseguro que se alegraran con eso-

-o… simplemente decimos que se nos perdieron los boletos- propuso Dewey.

-si-con tono cómplice Hugo miro a Louis- además Casandra se moría de verte-

-….- volteo-¿en serio?-

-claro, pregunto por ti, al no verte con nosotros- sonrió, mintiendo con descaro- oh, pero ella no quería que nosotros supiéramos ¿no es así Paco?-

El rostro de Louis se torno rojo como un semáforo mordiéndose la comisura de su pico y con cierto nerviosismo moviendo inquieto sus dedos al borde de la tela de su camiseta verde.

-eso… les… ¿les dijo?-

Abusar de la buena fe de Louis era algo que ni Hugo y Dewey pudieran evitar con cierta malicia tentativa.

-¡claro! Pero a la pobre Casandra le entro la pena e intento fingir que no está interesada en saber en dónde te pudieras encontrar ¿y sabes una cosa? El color carmesí le asiento muuuuy bien en su bello rostro de ángel-

Las piernas le flaqueaban tanto que termino de sentarse en la banca metálica a un lado de su hermano.

No era un secreto que Louis estaba flechado por la rubia, su amor platónico.

-así que les dimos uno de los boletos ¿hubiera estado bien si Dewey y yo nos hubiéramos negado en darles uno? Porque… ella sí que quería verte cuando le constamos sobre el evento y que participaríamos- Hugo juguetonamente jalo una de sus plumas que sobresalían por debajo de su cachucha, a esto Dewey miro de mala gana a su hermano pero Hugo le mando al diablo – se que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, pero si lo vemos de otra manera… es algo muy comprensible ¿no crees?-

-bueno… sí, creo-

-¡no te preocupes! ¡les enviaremos regalitos a Dufus y a las chicas!-

Con las manos entrelazados y jugando con sus pulgares Louis miro de reojos las gradas en la segunda plana, divisando a las tres chicas rubias que comían sus palomitas y parloteaban, se fijo en Casandra y su bonito rostro, en lo bella que se había puesto esa noche y su cabellera recogida en una coleta, sin poder evitarlo de nuevo se enrojeció furiosamente.

-me, yo… bueno, supongo que está bien…-Louis hizo una pausa pasándose la mano al cuello-podríamos llevarles unos llaveros y autógrafos de Shiny o una tabla firmada, eso les gustaría-la cara de Dewey decía “te pasaste de lanza” dirigida claramente hacia Hugo quien sonría con complicidad.

El mono parlante nuevamente se hiso escuchar, dando su siguiente anuncio.

_“Publico de esta noche, lamento darles la noticia que uno de los equipos THE CREEP no participaran debido a unos inconvenientes, por lo que se quedaran solo los cuatro equipo restantes. La segunda semifinal dará comienzo en unos minutos a sí que estense listos”_

-¡genial! Más cerca del final-dijo Dewey.

Hugo levanto los brazos hacia atrás, tronando los huesos de su espalda y saltando de la banca  camino con aires despreocupados, Dewey le miro al verlo caminar en dirección contraria de la zona de pista.

-¿a dónde vas? ¿No escuchaste al conductor? Restan unos minutos-

-¡sí! lo oí, pero el llamado de la naturaleza me llama-

-¡vuelve a tiempo!-alcanzo a decir Louis antes de perder la vista de su hermanos entre la multitud.

 

 

Las letrinas fueron el horror en su vida, saliendo asqueado de ellas y con las terribles nauseas que amenazaban de verter todo de su estomago Hugo se apresuro a ir en busca de un puesto donde vendían agua.

Camino alrededor de los puestos gozando de la refrescante brisa nocturna remover sus plumas y con el gesto taciturno medito conforme avanzaba la ida de regreso a la bodega, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz dejo ir un pesado suspiro y muy ligeramente enfadado consigo mismo pensando en la los boletos y Louis, le acamaba de mentir descaradamente a su hermano con su pequeña mentirilla y muy probablemente dándole ilusiones con su amor platónico proclamada hacia la rubia pero era eso o seguir teniéndole dentro de la riña toda la noche sobre los boletos que Dewey y él habían regalado solo para ir a pasear con las chicas durante todo ese tiempo, una sonrisa de dibujo en su semblante ya que había logrado obtener el numero de la amiga de las gemelas pero por otro lado había un remordimiento de culpa por usar a Webby como carnada para obtener esos boletos.

A Webby realmente era ídola de Christian Shiny.

¿Había valido la pena? Miro el número escrito de su celular con el nombre de la preciosa chica rubia.

Hubo un escándalo que consiguió llamar de su atención y miro en dirección haciendo un gesto de asco al ver el espectáculo de vómitos de un par de sujetos afuera de las bodegas en el pleno asfalto y una que otras maldiciones con palabras incoherente en el idioma de los borrachos. Hugo observo los equipos que traían consigo puestos y las insignias de ser participantes reconociéndolos al instante al ver que uno de los tipos que vomitaba levanto el rostro.

Se trataba del equipo en dúo The Creed, los que habían ganado en la primera ronda al comienzo del evento, un par de sujetos duros en la arena.

Se encontraban dos miembros de la guardia de la staff vigilándolos y manteniendo al par de borrachos en la raya.

-ya vi el porqué-murmuró Hugo, contemplando desde la distancia-que lastima… realmente eran  bueno-

Dándole el último sorbo de la botella la boto al cubo de basura antes de adentrarse a la bodega con las manos metidas a los bolcillo de la camiseta roja, camino entre la multitud divago su miraba hacia a los dos jugadores que habían participado en la tercera ronda de la primera al divisar el peculiar distintivo de sus plumas que los hacían sobresalir del resto, sentados desde las bancas.

El loro de la gorra roja y chamarra beige se ataba los cordones de sus patines mientras que el otro acompañante portaba una pañoleta agua marina a la cabeza y camiseta roja de tipo leñador estando de  pie mirando algún punto fijo en la pista ajustándose sus guantes, como si estuviese meditando o perdidos entre sus pensamientos.

Y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que alguien le estuviese observando el chico de la gorra aparta su atención de los patines, dejando recaer su mirada en dirección de Hugo, el pato blanco se estremeció al contacto visual del otro de una manera temeraria y retadora en aquellos ojos oscuros, parecía estar enojado.

¿Enojado? Se pregunto Hugo.

“ _Atención, los siguientes en pasar a la línea de frente son DEVLIN Y PIRRALHO”_

Al escuchar el anuncio de los equipos los dos loros pronto se encaminaron a la zona de centro ya listos y con unos minutos extras antes de que comience la cuenta, esta vez la pista estaba llena de obstáculos tales como hileras de conos, barandales y loop de rampas abiertas.

Hugo camino por todo lo largo de la cerca de malla metálica del público observando el centro de la pista con los equipos, en especial al dúo de loros.

 

 

Por la irritación de las luces Zico bajo un poco el ala de la gorra y luego se acerco a su hermano dejando caer su mano al hombro llamando su atención.

-¿seguro de que estas bien?-pronuncio en su lengua natal.

Zeca lo miro regalándole una sonrisa y haciendo de lado el dolor de su pierna vendada.

-si… no hay nada que un analgésico no pueda hacer y una buena venda de presión-

-… ¿estás seguro?-

-hey, no me caeré si eso es lo que piensas-rio despreocupado para su hermano-estamos tan cerca del final que dar la vuelta es simplemente decepcionante ¿no crees?-

Zico sonrió por el positivismo y temple de acero de su hermano, chocando los puños del otro en un gesto amistoso.

La atmosfera tranquila de ambos se desvanecía al entrar a aguas profundas cuando el equipo contrario comenzó a lanzar comentarios despectivos hacia ellos y con claros motivos raciales, otra vez.

Ambos hermanos simplemente se hacían oídos sordos al tenerlo al lado.

El equipo de los Devlins, compuesto de dos patos de gran tamaño y un ganso de corta estatura pero fornido era el líder del equipo, se llamaba George.

La risa del ganso hacia sacar de los nervios a Zico con un evidente tic en su ojo de lo irritaba y de todo lo que se contenía por dentro.

-¿pueden creer que es ese periquito que se cargo a Walker en la pista de velocidad? oh pobre Pitt, al saber que fue derribado por un brinca muros-soltó mordaz George fingiendo lastima en su voz.

Los Carioca no hicieron nada, esperando de que se callaran guardaron silencio, creyendo que si se mantenían en silencio los Devlins dejarían de molestarlos al ver que sus comentarios no les hacían efecto, pero eso era pedir demasiado ya que no se detuvo, parecía que los incitaba en más.

-¿las cotorritas están listos para terminar mordiendo el polvo?-

-solo ignóralos hermano-susurro Zeca a un lado, apretando la mano de Zico, pero la atención de Zico se encontraba dividida entre aquellos comentarios de los Devlins y la mirada fija al frente en la pista.

Chiflidos

 -¡Hey, el de la gorra! ¿Quieres una galletita? Si ¿verdad? la cotorrita sudaca quiere una galletita-

Las risas entre los tres jugadores se soltaron y Zeca soltó un “Auch” de dolor por el fuerte apretón de su hermano, Zico cerró los ojos respirando hondo ya que ese comentario había rebasado el límite de su paciencia, volteando hacia los tres palmíferos escupió justo a los pies de Georges.

-¡Oye, Brinca muros! cuidado con eso-frunció el ceño el ganso.

Entrecerró los ojos y gesto una mueca el loro, hablándoles en ingles.

-yo mediría esas palabras sí fuera tú-

-¿es acaso una amenaza, come galletas?-

Zeca lo detenía del brazo, previniendo lo que fuera que tuviera en mente su hermano con un mensaje silencioso de que permaneciendo tranquilo, Zico lo miro y luego regreso su atención hacia los Devlins, de un movimiento aunque no brusco sino suave, se soltó de Zeca y dio un paso hacia el ganso.

-puedes tomarlo por hecho-

Zico y George se mantenían a tan solo un metro de distancia, mirándose con fiereza, Zeca miraba con temor a los dos grandulones que parecían los matones personales del ganso.

 

 

Desde el otro extremo en las gradas, se encontraba Hugo recargado un en pilar con los brazos cruzados, delante de al estaban sus hermanos sentados en las bancas saludando animadamente a las Megancer, Hugo las miro y las saludo aunque no con tanto entusiamso como lo hacían sus hermanos, mirando de reojos hacia la pista.

Y eso Dewey lo noto.

-¿Hugo que tienes? Las Megancer nos están poniendo atención y tú ahora las andas ignorando, aprovecha-

Hugo se removió incomodo y se fue a sentar a lado de Dewey.

-sabes… tengo el presentimiento que vamos a enfrentarnos con ellos en cualquier momento- aseguro.

Dewey parpadeo con el deje de extrañeza pero también girando hacia donde su hermano tanto observaba.

-¿te refieres a los Devlin? Michael es muy bueno y George es habilidoso con los obstáculos, por supuesto que van hacer un gran reto cuando nos toquen-

Louis no tardo en unírseles.

-sin mencionar a Trevor, aunque salvo de aquella vez en que le gane frente a todos en las canchas-con el pulgar en su pecho Louis cerraba los ojos con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa de par en par.

Hugo negó con la cabeza.

-no me refería a ellos-

Dewey y Louis miraron a su hermano entre sí, sin comprender el porqué de su seriedad.

-además no me agrada ese tipo de la gorra roja-

Pronto se anunció el vocero, dando inicio a la cuenta hasta dar su ciclo y los cinco participantes se lanzaron fuera a la plataforma en compañía del coro de ánimos de la multitud.

La segunda ronda no era una carrera de velocidad, sino de habilidad y destreza, en un principio los Devlin tomaron la delantera haciendo gala de su reconocida destreza y ganando varios de los puntos extras como algunos esperaban, las ejecuciones de Trevor era limpias y el loro de la pañoleta iba a un ritmo un poco apagado y de vez en cuanto despegaba un pie del suelo al deslizarse, cuando paso patinando cerca de donde se encontraban los trillizos Louis se llevo la sorpresa al reconocer a Zeca, levantándose del asiento y acercándose a la malla metálica.

Luego de pasar los escalones con barandales donde se realizaron acrobacias teniendo a George mandando con la puntuación más alta, sonrió en toda sus anchas al tener dominado el campo, pero al entrar en plena área de los obstáculos de los conos los papeles se invirtieron, los Pirralho también hicieron gala en los conos con movimientos atrevidos sin ninguna dificultad aparente.

De las cinco hileras de conos de colores que habían, Zico tomo la misma hilera roja que George, que era la del medio, adelantándose y posicionándose justo en frente del ganso mirándolo frente a frente con una sonrisa descarada, George agrando los ojos siguiendo avanzando y con el loro frente a él navegando los cono de espalda y sin mirar ni si quiera al suelo para ver los vasos de plásticos.

-¿Qué? ¿te sorprendí?-

-salte de esta hilera-

-¿no puedes con el ritmo del come galletas?-

Zico rio burlándose del ganso, haciendo slalom de una manera que parecía que estaba danzando dando giros y moviendo la cadera con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su pico.

Mostrando su aberrante dominio con los patines.

Los vasos de plástico se encontraban ordenados de tal forma que conforme avanzaban se hacían más acortando la distancia entre cono a cono, haciéndolos difíciles de no rosar entre los patines, lo que hizo sudar la gota gorda a George tratando de concentrarse con la mirada al suelo y otra sobre el loro frente a él, Zico por su parte se encontraba patinando de lado moviendo las piernas en un movimiento veloz, logrando enloquecer al ganso quien perdió la concentración y golpeo todos los vasos rojos sacándolos de la línea recta.

Zico rio y se salió de la hilera logrando terminar y se deslizo aprovechando la velocidad en la que iba para hacer una curva y tomar otra hilera de conos siguiendo con su danza de zigzagueo, dejando a George en el desastre que había hecho con los conos regados por todos lados.

Los otros dos integrantes de Devlin ya estaban por la segunda vuelta en los conos azules mientras que Zeca tomaba la hilera continua de esta de vasos amarillos, sus movimientos eran más fluidos y se las ingenio completarla con un zigzagueo con una sola pierna, ya que le dolía la otra pero logro dar un buen disimulo, de reojos miro a la osadía de su hermano con Georges haciéndole perder el ritmo y la divertida escena que había hecho con los conos, Zeca al terminar  la vuelta de regreso se apresuro a estar al lado de su gemelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-la jugada del tío Zé-

El pecho de Zico se inflo sin parar de sonreír, le había aplicado el mismo truco que su tío siempre se las jugaba con él y se sentía bien.

-sé muy bien como patina el tío Zé, pero qué diablos fue eso-

Con las manos en los bolcillos Zico patino de espaldas mirando hacia Zeca.

-no nos pueden descalificar o restar puntos con eso, hermanito-

-no hagas enojar a ese ganso, hermano-

-oh… te refieres a eso-

La mirada de Zico se desvió en dirección del mencionado.

-maldita sea Zico-alcanzo a escuchar cuando se deslizo a un lado de Zeca entrando en la misma pista del “pasillo” junto a Georges robándole el lugar a Trevor, el ganso agrando los ojos al ver que tenia al loro de la gorra roja a su lado.

-¡tú!-

-¡yo!-

En esos momentos Zeca quería matar a su gemelo por dejarlo solo, se apresuro a ir a la última prueba detrás de él pero se quedo tomando con Trevor y Michael quienes lo vieron de mala manera, trago saliva y disminuyo el ritmo para evitar chocar contra ellos y entrar al último al pasillo, los dos patos lo superaban en peso y fuerza por lo que decidió mantener una distancia.

Agarrando velocidad en esa vuelta para el loop, Georges se movió a un lado embistiendo a Zico para el horror de Zeca, pero como si hubiera predicho el movimiento Zico burlonamente lo esquivo fretando levemente pasándose al otro lado de Georges, los tres mirarón la extraña riña que tenían al frente no pudiendo oírlo lo que estaban discutiendo el líder de los Devlin y el loro de la gorro roja.

-oh ¿eso se supone que es un insulto?-

-¡cierra la maldita boca!-

George deslizo su pierna de más con las claras intenciones de hacer tropezar a Zico, pero lo brinco, un golpe de adrenalina subió en el pecho del loro por lo cerca que estuvo de caer, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa.

-¿en serio? ¿de verdad? Que maniobra tan baja-

Georges solo se limito a gruñir.

-tú y Pitt Walker comparte algo en común-

-¿Qué?-soltó con desdén

-que un “come galletas” les hiso morder el polvo-

-eso veremos-

Ambos aumentaron velocidad dejando a los otros atrás varios metros de distancia en cuestión de segundos, rapando la curva e inclinándose cuesta abajo ganando impulso con la inclinación del cuerpo hacia adelante entrando al rango del looping, una intimidante rampa de 360 grados, siendo Zico entrando primero al loop seguido de Georges realizando la vuelta completa y recibidos por el publico con gritos de júbilo ensordecedores.

Zico continuo patinando al frente cerca de la línea de los costales de tierra saludando mientras que Georges le miraba con recelo, volteo la atención hacia la enorme rampa del loop en espera del resto de su equipo.

Al poco tiempo Michael entro a la rampa del looping realizando la vuelta pero perdiendo el control a mitad de la bajada deslizándose duramente con el trasero contra la madera de la rampa.

-¡demonios!-

Cuando Zico volteo se preocupo borrándosele la sonrisa, puesto que Trevor y Zeca se encontraban llegando a la par en la misma altura muy decididos a la rampa, ambos podrían chocar al momento de subir si lo hacían al mismo tiempo, con una gran concentración en sus rostros entraron a la rampa logrando para sorpresa de todos la misma hazaña completando ambos el cruce, patinando suavemente los dos voltearon a verse bajo un leve silencio.

-nada mal, tienes buenas maniobras-

Trevor se alejo reuniéndose con un mal humorado Georges, Zeca por su parte musito unas leves palabras a espaldas del otro.

-lo mismo digo-

 

 

El equipo de Quack Pack logro parar a la final y debido a que esta ronda incluía los obstáculos de los conos para slalom Dewey se vio obligado a recurrir a los patines, guardados en su mochila al tener a Hugo insistiendo de traerlos.

Esta vez no hubo accidentes inesperados de parte de ambos equipos para fortuna de ellos salvo con la dificultad en atravesar el ultimo escenario, el looping, más de alguno termino barriendo la cara al suelo de la rampa o con su trasero al llegar a la final perdiendo el equilibrio en subida.

Solo Louis había sido el único en completa los 360 grados del looping.

-bien eso no estuvo tan mal, podría ser peor-decía Dewey viéndole el lado bueno pero también  tratando de quebrar el silencio impuesto por sus hermanos, bebiendo una botella de agua se la ofreció a Hugo sentado en frente de él, quien al recibirla se hecho todo el resto del contenido a la cara empapando sus plumas blancas sintiendo la agradable y refrescante sensación del agua-pasamos a la tercera de la final-

-solo por golpe de suerte-soltó de mal humor Hugo, apuntando a Louis sentado a su lado-por suerte la escalada del looping es de mayor puntaje-    

-bueno si así es tu manera de verlo, necesitaremos más suerte en esta-resoplo ajustándose el listón del casco, listo para salir en cualquier momento a la área de la pista.

Louis se había mantenido apartado en todo el resto de la conversación, su mirada desviada en algún punto, Hugo al notarlo le dio un codazo, aunque leve, al costado sacando a su hermano de su burbuja.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de que llegáramos arriba de la meta?-

Louis parpadeo tratando de entender la pregunta.

-no… digo si ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-Hugo dirigió su mirada en la dirección en donde se había perdido su hermano, divisando al equipo de los Pirralho al otro lado de la pista.

Y soltó un sonoro bufido.

-si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa no dejes que ese par te intimiden-

-puede que sean buenos pero nosotros somos los mejores-Dewey levantaba su puño en alto resaltando sus palabras.

Louis titubeo un poco.

-No es por eso-

-¿entonces?-indago Dewey.

Louis los mira a cada uno y después al otro equipo con el cual iban a confrontarse.

-es que… creo que conozco a uno de ellos-

Ante el dato agrandaron los ojos y sin poder evitarlo dijeron en unisonó.

-¿de dónde conoces a esos loros?-

Louis se dio una palmada mental, a causa del resentimiento que había tenido con sus hermanos por el suceso de los boletos se había olvidado comentar el incidente de la mañana cuando prendieron la carrera al local de Gwumpki, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Y comenzó a contar su versión de la historia.

-¡juro que todo sucedió tan rápido! se me apareció repentinamente y me estampe contra él y luego ese camión…- rápidamente fue cortado de una narrativo con el grito de sus hermanos.

-¡¿camión?!-

-bueno, tal vez me equivoque, era una camioneta pero...-

Y gritaron al unisonó otra vez.

-¡es la misma cosa!-

Louis se sintió chiquito cayéndole la lluvia de preguntas.

-¿y estas bien?-

-¿Por qué no nos diste un aviso?-

Y con una respuesta desvergonzada apunto.

-ya les dije, ocurrió hoy y todo fue muy rápido-con la mano masajeándose el cuello.

-Louis… eres un caso perdido-

-tremendo animal-completo Dewey.

El mono parlante dio su siguiente anuncio.

 _“Los_ _últimos equipos preséntese al centro de la pista”-_

 

Louis trago en seco comprobando sus sospechas de que aquel loro de plumajes verde lima resultaba ser el mismo quien había embestido con rudeza contra el pavimento, los vendajes de la rodilla hasta el tobillo eran las pruebas creciente de su culpabilidad, el mismo chico loro se encontraba deslizándose sobre sus patines como si no hubiese ocurrido aquel  aparatoso incidente. La sorpresa bailo en la mirada de Zeca al reconocer a Louis pero también con cierto semblante amable en él pese de qué había olvidado el nombre del pato y como si ese no fuese obstáculo de nada Zeca sonrió ampliamente y saludo.

Louis inconscientemente devolvió el gesto.

 _-o mundo tao pequeno-_ el acento fuertemente marcado-es una sorpresa el volver a vernos-

-sí, lo mismo digo-sonrió-veo que ya te encuentras un poco mejor-

-¿oh esto?-miro su pierna-no es nada, solo un simple rasguño-con un además restándole importancia-oh perdón, deja presentarles a mi hermano Nicolae-

Louis presento a sus hermanos quienes saludaron también.

Zico intrigado por la tanta confianza hablo a Zeca con su natal portugués.

_-¿de dónde lo conoce?-_

_-¿te acuerdas del muchacho que te conté en la mañana?-_ con esto Zico agrando los ojos y girando hacia Louis detenidamente con el gesto fruncido y amenazante.

Y para sorpresa de los hermanos Duck con un buen dominio del ingles muy a diferencia de Zeca, Zico hablo.

-con que eres el mal nacido que lesiono a mi hermano apropósito-

Para Louis le vino de golpe aquella reacción en cambio Hugo y Dewey inmediatamente entraron a la defensiva dando un paso al frente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres al hablarle de esa forma?-

-¡espera! No es lo que crees-trato de explicar Louis pero Zico simplemente bufo-nunca lastimaría intencionalmente a nadie-

Zeca parecía estar confundido ante el cambio de ambiente hostil, volteando hacia su hermano y frunciendo el ceño.

Obviamente hablando portugués.

 _-¡ahora que hiciste! ¿Qué diablos les has dicho_?-

_-no he hecho nada-_

_-¿Por qué siempre buscas pelear?-_

En eso un grito se escucho en las gradas…


End file.
